After the War
by Pheonixxsong
Summary: The war is over! And Voldemort's reign of power has finally ended. How will all of their lives go when the thing they all lived to kill has finally died.. or has he? Sequel, however you can read it without reading the first. COMPLETE!
1. After the War

**The Brooding and the Happy**

Mr. Grunnings was never fond of circus folk, at this day was no exception. He left for work dressed in his best black suit with blue tie, getting into his small car and reversing out of his driveway. As he approached the nearby intersection it was clear that today was a particularly odd day; and that there was quite a number of circus folk lining the streets. Mr. Grunning's was not a very polite man, so he rolled how his window and stuck his large head out, he then yelled out to them,

"Get a _real _job you freaks!"

As that is what he thought they were, no one could dress like them unless they were circus folk. He put his head back into the window, why on earth could they be celebrating! They should be hiding their heads in shame, not _galabouting_ the streets. He glared at one of them who looked to be around thirty, skipping down the street holding a paper, waving it in the air; he did not want to give them the benefit of the doubt so he kept his eyes on the road. He gripped the steering-wheel tighter than he usually did, hunching his shoulder and staring determinedly at the pavement. One of them came over to the car; he was practically leaping for the sky,

"Is it not a wondrous day!" Said the man, Mr. Grunnings grit his teeth and gripped the steering-wheel tighter, turning his knuckles white. His eyes darted quickly to the mirror; he saw what the man was wearing. Must just be a magician, he thought when he saw the man was wearing robes. He still did not look at the man, better not to provoke him. His cousin had rarely mentioned, but mentioned all the same the appearance of these... people, if you could call them that.

"Truly marvellous, did you see the paper? He is dead! Hopefully for good this time!" The light turned green and Mr. Grunnings pushed his foot onto accelerator, desperate to get away from this maniac. He scratched his head nervously; these strange people lined the streets, he was now desperate to get to his work place, wanting to see _normal_ people. He wanted to get there faster and so pushed his foot a little harder on the pedal. He all of a sudden came to a traffic light, this took him by surprise and so he slammed his foot on the brake, the tyres squealed on the pavement and he came to an abrupt halt.

Wiping the sweat from his brow at that possible accident he turned his attention to his left where a bunch of people (also dressed oddly,) were in a tight circle, all holding papers, and all talking excitedly. Right _enough was enough _he thought to himself, this is just going too far, he contimplated calling his cousin Vernon to discuss this outrage, but he pulled into the parking space instead and opened the door angrily.

He stepped onto the pavement and wandered over to these people, they turned and looked at him and immediately stopped talking, though they did not look too angry with his interruption.

"What are you _circus _freaks doing lining the streets like this dressed as you are!"

"Circus?" Asked one of them with brown hair taking a confused look at the others.

"I think they are those ones that go around in tents… and perform for people," said the other,

"Does this Muggle think we are one of these performers?" Said the third who was wearing what looked like Pyjamas, "I must say, some of us haven't even tried to hide out identity.."

"Can you blame them? They are exited! As are we, for now he is gone!" They had obviously forgotten that Mr. Grunnings was still standing next to them.

"I think you should all leave and go back to where you came from," he said nastily.

"Where we came from?" Said the first; "what do you imply by that? Are we not welcome here?" Mr. Grunnings opened and shut his mouth several times, then spluttered,

"No!"

"How _frightfully _rude," said the man wearing the Pyjamas. He turned his head and walked away with as much dignity as he could gather. "Muggle's these days!" He said almost out of ear-range. The other looked after their friend, then turned and left also, Mr. Grunnings, convincing himself that it was a job well done returned to his car and started the engine again.

* * *

Harry sat on his bed staring at the wall, his eyes unfocused, yet still staring. The events of the week were going through his mind. He was convinced Voldemort may still be out there, Ron, or though he would not dare admit it, thought Harry had gone a little insane. But that wasn't right, all his life Voldemort had consumed him, been the reason and cause of everything and now he was just gone; it seemed too surreal to be true. His eyes did not falter; his blinking was slower than normal, 

"Harry?" Asked Ginny from the door, he continued to stare ahead. She walked around to the other side of the bed and knelt down so she was at eye contact. Her eyes were full of concern, he seemed perfectly normal mostly, but then he would spend hours in his room, just staring and no one could coax him out.

She placed her hand on his and he snapped out of his daze and looked at her,

"Dinners ready," she said, moving her thumb up and down the back of his hand. He nodded,

"I'll be down in a second," he said, she nodded, standing up and going to walk out,

"Are you ok?" She asked cautiously, Harry paused he didn't know what to say so he just said a lie.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Ginny nodded, opening the door and walking out. Harry rested his head in his hands, why wasn't he happy? He had no reason to be, he had reason to be annoyed, but not unhappy. He had endless requests for interviews but he had responded to none. When he went outside, more people looked at him then normal and he was congratulated over and over again, so many times that it became meaningless. The news had spread faster than running water and all the wizarding community knew about Voldemort's death by the next day.

He pushed his hair back, and stood up slowly, walking through the door and down the steps of the Burrow. He did not wish to concern anyone on his wellbeing although he knew it was too late for that.

Every eye turned to him when he entered the room, Sirius smiled then looked down again. He walked over to the seat in the centre of Hermione and Ginny and sat down. Mrs. Weasley immediately came around to him and put food onto his plate. Slowly people began talking again, Harry noticed Ginny's eyes on him, she didn't turn to her, he didn't want to see the hurt look in her eyes again. Suddenly he heard his name being spoken,

"What do you think?" Asked Fred who thought Harry had been listening,

"Um… sure?" Said Harry, a little confused, Fred nodded and turned back to his dad,

"See, Harry agrees with me! We should sell merchandise of Voldemort with his head on a stake or something," (Fred had begun using Voldemort's name ever since the battle,) "it isn't like he's coming back.,"

"Yes, but there are still You-Know-Who's followers out there, if these children are seen carrying or wearing items like you are selling they could be attacked!"

"Like they'd have the guts... I think if Harry could kill Voldemort with only cuts and bruises that he could defeat the rest of them easy, besides Christmas isn't far away, and people will want presents of t-shirts and toys exclaiming what a royal git Voldemort is!" Harry couldn't help but smirk,

"Looking forward to Christmas?" Asked Ginny, prodding her pie with a fork,

"I suppose," he said with a shrug, "I haven't really thought about it actually."

"Yeah it seems a little more meaningless after the war, the possession and everything..."

"Sure has," said Hermione to his left, "it's insane if you think about it! Something normal for once..."

"Nothing insane about Christmas," said Ron with a laugh, "who can question presents?"

"Your so shallow Ronald!" said Hermione,

"I am not!" He argued.

"There is more to Christmas than just presents! Family, friends," she began, numbering them on her fingers.

"Yeah, they are important; they are the ones who _give _me the presents!"

"See! You are shallow and you don't even notice it!"

"Am not!"

"Bloody hell Ron!"

"See now you are using my expressions!"

"What's that got to do with anything?" She spat angrily,

"I don't know!" He yelled, standing up,

"Neither do I!" She said, also standing. Ron frowned,

"What are we fighting about again?" Hermione screamed in agitation and stormed from the table.

* * *

_Yep, it is short, but I like short chapters, keeps it interesting. Please Read and Review! Thank you in advance_

_Pheonixxsong_


	2. The Interview

**The Interview**

Harry had a feeling in his gut that something was wrong; he had been having this feeling more and more since Voldemort's death. As if Voldemort was watching him through the window, all the time, he was there. Under his skin, in his mind, there was always a voice in his head saying 'Voldemort is not dead, he is out there.'

_No he isn't_, he kept thinking to himself. "_He's dead._" But as he thought it, dread filled him. What if he wasn't? What if he could just come back like he did the last time and take someone he loved? He couldn't bare someone else to die; for the dread and hate to take over again. It was too powerful and it consumed him; he didn't want to feel like that ever again.

"Harry mate," said Rod from the door. "You've got to reply one of these interviews… I know it seems pointless but they are getting more demanding. A reporter just came around asking if he could just take a photo of you post-Voldemort. Sirius told him to get out of the house or he would disembowel him… he left pretty soon after realising who Sirius was... but it is just going to get worse, they will get desperate," he threw an letter onto his lap, "daily prophet," he explained, exiting the room.

Harry stared at the enveloped, he turned it over. It was sealed with black wax with the familiar daily prophet symbol pressed into it. He opened it slowly and read,

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We are writing to request an interview and only a moment of your time._

_Many people are keen to read your point of view on your night of glory. If you would be so kind just to come on the date listed below it would be highly appreciated by myself and the whole wizarding community. _

_Or though I am sure that you would wish to spend this time to celebrate for you-know-who's death and mourn for the ones who were lost in the war, it would only require five minutes of your time._

_Kindest regards,_

_Jack Ruubly_

He looked in the envelope and found a small slip of parchment containing the date and time of the interview. Ron was right; they were just going to get more desperate. He slipped it into his pocket without another thought; it was going to happen sooner or later.

* * *

He apparated to the address that was listed on the bottom of the letter he had received the week before. He came to an abandoned street; it was early morning, the sky was still slightly dark and cold. Tapping his wrist with the letter he walked slowly down, looking for a sign of any wizard population, any weird sign. 

This place gave him shivers but at no point did he reach for his wand. Stopping in the middle of the intersection he turned around slowly. He could see barely anything further than fifty metres as the mist still had not risen from the night before. He glanced at the piece of paper still held in his hand, the address clearly printed. He turned it over, and in the bottom right-hand corner where his hand had just been covering was a small word 'chair.' He stared at the word and frowned, scratching his head and looking around the street. They could have given a little more detail, he thought to himself.

There was no sign of any kind of chair anywhere. Looking up at the grubby old sign above his head then down at the letter again, he realised he was in the right spot. He squinted into the distance and a small outline of what looked like a couch sat on an un-pruned lawn. He walked over to it and stared at it, it looked like trash, the material worn out and the structure slightly slouched to one side. He walked around it slowly, and placed a hand on its back.

"I'm mad," he muttered to himself, walking to the front of the chair and sat down. He felt incredibly stupid, and for a few seconds nothing happened. He stared at the lamp post opposite him.

"Oh look," he said to himself sarcastically, "the wonderous Harry Potter sitting on a broken down couch and staring at a lamppost," at that moment a voice came in his ear.

"Descending to Daily Prophet office," the woman's voice said. Harry tried to turn around to see where the voice came from but he found himself unable to move. The chair shook violently and sank throw the grass, it was soon above his head and everything went black.

He sank lower and lower until his feet came to light, flooding the dark. He lowered still more until he hit the floor, the chair raised immediately in the air after he stood up, blinking from the sudden light. The place was large and elegant, a wall was covered in newspaper articles with some people pointing and commenting on them. A desk stood in front of him, a slender lady with blonde hair pinned back looked up as he entered and almost fell over in shock. Harry frowned; he hadn't had that reaction before.

He walked slowly over to the desk and peered behind it, the lady stood up, her eyes still wide.

"Hello…" She said giddily,

"Hi," he said in return, one eyebrow raised, "Uh, I came here for an interview."

"'Course you did," said a voice behind him, he turned and there stood Rita Skeeter, her hair in curls.

"You aren't interviewing me are you?" he said, now concerned.

"No," she sighed, "though I would love to, I'd be utterly famous, 'the only interview Harry Potter accepted to,'" she smiled, "I can imagine it now. Anyway, must not dordle, sure you have lots of things to brood over." She started to walk across the marble floor in the direction of a corridor her high-heel green shoes echoed throughout the room. Many wizards and witches strolling the corridors stopped and looked at Harry, their eyes jumping immediately to his scar. He scratched his head in an attempt to flatten his hair in front of it.

"Just round this turn," Rita muttered, not turning her head, they came to a large door and she knocked once.

"Come in," said a voice from the other side. Rita stood back and nodded in the direction of the door, Harry sighed and pushed on the doorknob, it swung open to a large office, walls of editors and writers hung in frames. A large roaring fire and a man in a red leather seat; he looked to be around thirty, and had an identical look on his face to what Rita did when she was having an interview.

"Mr. Potter," the man said, walking up to him and shaking Harry's hand, his brown eyes going to the familiar place on his forehead. "Take a seat," he said, walking to one himself, Harry obliged,

"Well let's not waste your time much longer," he said with a smile. "So…" he began, flashing Harry a wide smile, "How has life been after You-Know-Who? Oh, before you answer do you mind if I use a quick-notes quill?"

"Yeah I do," he said, the man frowned.

"Very well," he unclasped his bag and the green quill flew into it, he then withdrew another quill. He dipped it into the ink on the table in front of him and rested it on the parchment in his hand. "So, first of all let me introduce myself, I am Jack Ruubly. Ok enough about me, what about you? How are you going?" Harry frowned, he only told him his name.

"I'm fine," said Harry, he looked at the quill, which remained still on the parchment, he presumed that Jack wanted a longer answer, "It has been a bit odd..."

"Odd in what way?"

"Well… Voldemort, I lived to kill him and he is gone," the quill moved.

"Lived to kill him? How long did you want to kill him for?"

"Ever since I found out about my parents."

"Which was when?"

"When I was eleven."

"Right, so I know that since you have been a celebrity... that you have a lot of girls out there that have a crush on you. Do you have a girlfriend? Miss Granger?"

"Hermione? No! I was never with her!"

"So do you have a girlfriend?" Jack asked again, scribbling down as he spoke.

"Yes."

"Name?" He pushed; Harry hesitated, not wanting Ginny to be stuck in this.

"Ginny,"

"And how does Hermione feel about this?"

"Why would she care?"

"Well you do have a history don't you?"

"No, she is-,"

"So she doesn't mind?"

"No!" Said Harry, getting aggravated,

"Right…" Jack paused, "So how did you destroy You-Know-Who?"

"Spell."

"Which spell?"

"Well not an unforgivable if that is what you are suggesting,"

"No… no of course not; but how do you know if he is really gone?"

"I just do,"

"Care to elaborate?" Jack asked raising his eyebrows, his hand still scribbling down notes as he spoke.

"Not really."

"How did you feel when Dumbledore, the greatest wizard of our time died?"

"Angry,"

"With who?"

"Evil Wizards,"

"Is that what led you to kill You-Know-Who?"

"Well, it helped."

"Helped do what? Kill him?"

"Yes…"

"Did your girlfriend help you in anyway to take over Voldemort,"

"…she did,"

"Did Hermione?"

"What's Hermione got to do with-,"

"You are friends with her are you not?"

"Yeah, nothing more though," said Harry, what felt like the thousandth time he had said it.  
The interview continued for another twenty or so minutes, Jack had several pages of writing and Harry was annoyed. He had kept pushing for details he didn't want to give out, but finally he said.

"Right I believe that should be enough," he flicked through his notes, "thankyou for your time." Harry merely nodded and stood up, his throat dry from protesting. He pushed open the doors, Rita was still outside the room, a small smile on her face. Harry ignored her and walked passed quickly. Ignoring all the luring eyes, he sat on the chair and was hoisted to the ceiling and was consumed in darkness again.

* * *

He apparated to the Burrow, a rooster crowed at the sight of the bright sun. It was freezing; Harry shuddered and ran inside to where smoke was billowing out of the chimney. He opened the door and walked it, immediately he felt warmer, the room was light and everyone was awake, and surprisingly Harry didn't feel like he wanted to be alone anymore, Ginny smiled at him from her cereal. 

"How did the interview go?" She asked

"Don't ask," he said taking a seat,

"Pardon me oh Potter of Broodingness, but did she not just ask you?" Asked Fred sitting down opposite Harry, a cup of coffee in his hand;

"They just had a lot of accusations against me," said Harry,

"Wow… thanks for that, really drew a picture for me," said Fred rubbing sleep from his eye, "who interviewed you?"

"Some guy named Jack," Harry shrugged, "the guy kind of reminded me of Rita, so… as you can imagine not the best of people,"

"I gather you didn't give them too much information,"

"They mainly talked about my love life… the bastards," said Harry, Ginny smirked,

"Well look on the bright side… the adventures of Harry Potter are over," said Fred, raising his cup in mock celebration,

"No…" said Harry, "they have only just started,"

"Right…" said Fred, an eyebrow raised, "Ok! Enough riddles for one day, I'll leave you two love birds alone," he took a sip of coffee and walked out into the kitchen.

"You seem happier today," said Ginny,

"I feel hap-," he stopped, his scar was hurting again, "no way," he said, touching it, then it let out a bolt of pain that seised through Harry's body, he dropped to the floor, still clutching it until it stopped.

* * *

_Please Read and Review_

_First of all, sorry for the long wait…. School has been a lot harder than expected and teachers have taken the opportunity to go 'hey! She just finish this assignment, why not give her another! Just to make things interesting… One where it doesn't make sense and goes on for 5 pages will do.'_

_Chrissi- Yeh… I've kinda lost the site after my laptop screwed up like a week ago so if u could send the link again that'd be awesome._

_Thankyou all_

_Pheonixxsong_


	3. All News Is Bad News

**All news is bad news**

The next day they were sitting in the kitchen, Hermione and Harry had an argument the night before about going to see Dumbledore about his scar hurting but Harry refused. Now she sat opposite the table from him drumming her fingers incipiently on the table, as if Harry was all of a sudden going to stand up and go, 'you know! I will go to see Dumbledore,' but he didn't. Instead he stared fixated at an article in the Daily Prophet,

**_Harry Potter, Where is he Now?_**

He stared at the title, almost too scared to go on, but he knew he had to,

'_Harry Potter, the name we all know has been hiding from the wizarding world for some time after you-know-who's death; there is now little wonder why, he has left the heartbroken Hermione and has entangled himself with a young witch known as Ginny Weasley._

'_Yes, me and Hermione have broken up,' says Harry, 'I won't go into detail why but that's what's happened.'_

Harry stared at the quotation, his mouth partially open; when in the interview did he say that? Skipping a paragraph or two he continued reading,

'_Harry claimed that he killed Voldemort with a spell, but was very touchy about it being an unforgivable. His eyes glazed, and he said sadly how he hates it when people claim him to kill Voldemort with his own spell.'_

Harry was disgusted; he could not read anymore, pushing it as far as he could from him.

"Harry love, why didn't you tell me you were with Hermione?" Asked Ginny with a smirk, a paper in her hand, Hermione glanced up, forgetting to be persuasive to Harry. Hermione snatched the paper from Ginny's hand and read it.

"Your welcome," said Ginny sarcastically, she turned to Harry. "That was all lies," she said,

"I know," said Harry, he was looking at Hermione's face as it slowly turned disgusted as she went down the article. Finally she threw it onto the table,

"Haven't changed have they?" said Hermione with a frown, there was scratching at the window, Hermione waved her hand dismissively, "and here come the owls," she sighed. Ginny went to the window,

"Rack off," she said, and slammed it in the bird's faces, ruffling their feathers they flew away, leaving the letters behind.

"Harry!" Said Fred and George in unison; coming into the room with a piece of parchment in their hand. They sat on either side of him,

"We have decided that because your scar is such a big thing,"

"We should give it a name," said Fred with a grin,

"Are you boys drunk or just daft?" Asked Ginny, now leaning against the window;

"Both," said Fred with a smile, Ginny shook her head, waving her hand to make them continue.

"Well, we have come up with a list," said Fred, Harry remained silent as they put the parchment of the table.

"We have… Mr. Scar," said Fred

"Oh, that's original," said Ginny sarcastically, the twins ignored her,

"Scarface," said George,

"Bolty,"

"Mr. Bolty,"

"The-mark-given-to-Harry-from-Voldemort," said Fred,

"You are drunk!" Exclaimed Ginny, slightly amused,

"Little sis, you have yet to discover the real meaning of … something," said George,

"What?" Said Hermione, her eyebrow raised,

"I forgot as I was saying it," said George with a frown,

"Ok, I think I am doing everyone a favour by doing this," said Ginny, pulling out her wand from the pocket of her jeans.

"Ginny, you don't want to do that," said Fred, now pulling out his wand,

"Just because I'm younger than you doesn't mean I can't beat you at a duel,"

"Can you beat both of us though?" Asked George, standing up,

"Hey! That's not fair!" Said Ginny frowning,

"Life's not fair sis," said George with a shrug, Harry rolled his eyes, standing up also,

"Now _that's _not fair," exclaimed Fred pointing his wand at Harry,

"It's two against two," said Harry with a shrug,

"No, it's us against the guy who killed Voldemort and his girl-friend!" Moaned George, now pocketing his wand, "we know better than to do that," Ginny smiled triumphantly, putting her wand back into her pocket.

"Good," said Ginny, just as there was another rap on the door, "not another owl!" Groaned Ginny, walking over to the window, "I told -," she stopped; Harry noticed she was staring at the envelope in its claw. She took it into her hand, still looking at the back of the card before passing it to Harry,

"It has the Hogwart's crest on it," she said, Harry frowned, opening the envelope. He took out a piece of parchment,

_Dear Harry,_

_Sorry to jump right to the point but I am in a hurry. Dumbledore asked me to send you this because he needs to talk to you as soon as possible. _

_Professor McGonagall_

Harry looked at the letter, reading it several times until he was sure that he had read it correctly. Handing it to Ginny he ran upstairs to go get his coat, it was partially snowing. He heard Ginny walking behind him,

"You're going now?" Asked Ginny,

"He needs to see me as soon as possible," said Harry, walking into his room and getting a jacket,

"Can I come?" She asked without a flicker of a smile, Harry didn't have time to argue and nodded once. Ginny smirked and ran to her room coming out with a black jacket slung over her arm. They ran down the stairs and out the front door, Harry held onto Ginny's arm just as the cold hit him, shuddering, he apparated to the Hogwarts gates.

* * *

Harry stared at the castle, all of the occupants had gone home to celebrate and mourn for the losses, but they would be back after Christmas, and now it was all over, he would as well. Harry tryed not to react to the cold that was piercing into his skin; Ginny walked over to the fence,

"Expecto Patronum," she said quietly, a figure, almost unable to see compared to the snow came from the tip of her wand and glided over in the direction of Hagrid's cabin.

"Taught you well," said Harry with a small smile,

"Don't get too cocky Mr. Potter," she said with a grin, she looked over at the fence, "I think Hagrid is coming," she said, rocking backwards and forwards in an attempt to keep herself warm. Harry glanced in the direction of Hagrid's cabin and saw a bearded man walking fast in attempt to get to the gate.

"'arry, Ginny" said Hagrid with a smile which was worn out but happy all the same. Undoubtedly, loosing a brother or even a half brother would have to be a traumatic experience.

"Hi Hagrid," said Ginny,

"Wha' are you two doing here?" He asked,

"Come to see Dumbledore," said Harry, happy to see his old friend again,

"Should've guessed," said Hagrid with a nod, he opened the gates and they stepped through onto the Hogwart's grounds. "Sorry but I can't come with ye up to the castle, I have the stove on, come visit before ye leave," he nodded and turned to his cabin, the smoke coming out of the chimney.

Harry and Ginny walked briskly up to the castle, their bodies hunched forwards from the icy cold wind.

* * *

The staircase slowly turned, anticipation filled Harry's heart, why did Dumbledore have to see him? Why now? Ginny glanced over at him, slipping her hand inside his until they reached the top. Harry took a deep breath and knocked on the door,

"Come in," said the old voice of Dumbledore, Harry entered,

"Professor," said Harry with a nod,

"Hello Harry, and Miss. Weasley,"

"Professor," said Ginny with a nod,

"Please take a seat," said Dumbledore from his frame, his voice suddenly serious, they obliged. "Harry, I know this may come as a shock to you, and it certainly did to me," he paused, wanting to word what he had to say properly, "it has come to my attention that there… is another Horcrux," it took a moment for the words to sink in, Harry opened him mouth but closed it again,

"What?" He managed to splutter out, Dumbledore did not repeat the statement, "So he is still out there?"

"Well, a part of his soul, but not his flesh,"

"Flesh or not he is still out there!" He said, but in the back of his mind, he always knew he wasn't dead. Dumbledore's silence began to irritate him, "well… where is it?"

"Not a clue," said Dumbledore, "but I do know it is close,"

"So what do I do?" He said,

"The same as you did before with the previous Horcruxes, find it and destroy it," replied Dumbledore. Harry rested his head in his hands,

"I don't know if I can," he said, glancing up,

"You can," said Dumbledore,

"Won't other people be after it?" Asked Harry,

"Perhaps, but I have a feeling they don't know yet,"

"But they might," said Harry,

"Yes, they might," replied Dumbledore with a small, sad nod. Ginny, who had remained silent since coming in, placed her hand on Harry's shoulder,

"Well, I don't really have a choice do I?" Said Harry resigned,

"You do, but it is bad either way," replied Dumbledore, Harry slowly nodded and stood up. Without another word he left the office.

* * *

_R & R_

_Hello my fellow readers, again, the wait was longer than I wanted it to be but I tried. Yeh, kind of a cliff-hanger, but I like cliff-hangers hee hee_

_thanks to those who reviewed, and those who read, appreciate it._

_Pheonixxsong_


	4. Responsibilities and Decisions

**Responsibilities and Decisions**

Harry apparated back to the Burrow, he had remained silent since the office. Ginny had not pushed him and he appreciated it. Walking to the door, he opened it without knocking and walked in the house.

"Where did you two go?" Said Hermione, standing up,

"We… went for a walk," said Ginny,

"What? It's like… minus twenty degree's out there!" Said Ron,

"Besides," said Fred, "I looked at the clock, it said you were at school," Ginny sighed, looking at Harry.

"Spill, you have been cornered," said Fred, with a satisfied smile,

"Come on Harry, it's us," said Ron,

"Dumbledore, needed to see me," said Harry, "there is another Horcrux," the group remained still,

"Blimey," said Ron,

"Who wants Pancakes!" Came the cheery voice of Sirius from the kitchen, he walked into the room, an apron around his neck and spatula held high in the air. Looking at all the gloomy faces, he paused, "Who died?" He asked,

"Who _didn't _die is the question," said Fred,

"What?" said Sirius,

"Voldemort," muttered Ron,

"What?" repeated Sirius,

"Another Horcrux,"

"What!" He said, shock now coming to his face, the spatula dropped to the floor and he made no attempt to pick it up.

"Yeah, I know; insane right?" Said Fred, tapping his hand on the table,

"You can say that again," replied Sirius, taking a seat, "did Dumbledore know where it was?" He asked,

"No, said he had know idea," sighed Harry,

"Right, well where _could _we find it?" Asked Hermione,

"Well, the orphanage was the last place I though of, and apart from that I'm completely blank," he said, shaking his head. Harry heard a tapping at the door, he walked over to it and opened it a crack, and there stood Dean, hands in pockets and a smile on his lips. Harry frowned,

"Hello Dean," he said; a small hint of menace in his voice. He remembered all too well Dean's desperation to get Ginny back. Noticing Harry's tone, Dean's smile disappeared from his face,

"I was in the neighbourhood," said Dean, "thought I would drop by,"

"In the neighbourhood?" Questioned Harry,

"Let the bugger in Harry, geez!" Said Ron, rocking backwards and forwards on his chair legs, Harry rolled his eyes and stepped aside. Dean stepped through the door and nodded at everyone.

"From the neighbourhood? There are no neighbours, we are in the middle of nowhere," muttered Harry, shutting the door behind him,

"Say what now?" Asked Dean, Harry shook his head,

"Never mind," he said impatiently. He took a glance at Ron, who was shaking his head in Dean's direction.

"So… How is everyone?" He asked,

"Just spiffy," Said Fred in a disgruntled voice,

"Where's George?" Asked Ginny, suddenly in realisation that Fred was without his twin,

"Upstairs," said Fred, just as a 'bang,' from the top of the staircase

"Do I want to know?" She asked,

"Probably not," Said Fred, "Making merchandise, experimenting and all. Turns out I'm allergic to some fungi up there, George isn't surprisingly, so he is dealing with it."

"How do you know you are allergic?" Asked Dean,

"Now _that _you don't want to know," He replied simply, as another bang came from the staircase, followed by screaming which sounded like Mrs. Weasley, "ah, crap, this won't be pretty," said Fred, leaving his chair and running up towards the noise.

"Hello all," said Mr. Weasley, coming in the door with small bags under his eyes. He ignored the yells which sounded a lot like '_Not in my house you don't!_' '_But mum!_' He took a look at Dean,

"Hullo," he said, in surprise,

"Hullo," he replied, "I'm Dean,"

"You're Dean are you?" Said Mr. Weasley with a nod, "nice to meet you," he checked his watch, "you might as well stay for lunch," he said, walking around the table and nodding at everyone in turn, Dean nodded,

"Thankyou Mr. Weasley,"

"Not at all," he said, walking into the kitchen. Sirius took a glance at Harry then at Dean, he frowned in curiosity,

"Harry, can I have a word please?" He asked,

"Yeah," he replied, as Sirius stood up and walked around to the living area; once they were settled Sirius began talking,

"So what's this about you and this Dean guy?" He queried simply,

"I don't know wh-,"

"Yeah you do," he replied, "I saw that same look on James' face when Lily got herself a boyfriend, it was a week after he first asked her out. Now spill,"

"Dean is Ginny's ex," muttered Harry to the ground,

"There is no need to be Jealous Harry,"

"I know, doesn't help though, he is still a git," he replied

"I thought you two were friends," said Sirius with a frown,

"We were… Then he started believing rumours, then he got Ginny… then I got her and he has hated me ever since," he scratched his head nervously, the sound from upstairs built-up and soon footsteps were heard thumping down the stairs.

"Seems Molly has decided to take this to her husband," said Sirius, walking over to the kitchen. The noise getting louder and louder, Harry walked into the kitchen finding a stunned Mr. Weasley with Mrs. Weasley ranting and Fred and George looking a little frightened behind her.

"_Your _children were upstairs back to their old tricks again! They were making merchandise in our house!"

"But Mum! We were making it in there because the work factory is getting cleared out… we had an accident and it's full of a smelly sticky plant!" Said Fred, immediately realising he had said the wrong thing he stepped back slowly.

"You're not making it in my house!" She said, anger screeching in her voice,

"It was only for today!" George said in argument, Ginny walked into the kitchen, she opened her eyes wider in realisation of the scene in front of her. She stepped back before turning and bolting up the stairs.

"Boys, you know not to make it in the house,"

"We have a new range com-," Fred began

"I do not care!" Shrilled Mrs. Weasley, Fred recoiled, clearly frightened.

"Molly, darling, perhaps you are being a little hard on them," said Mr. Weasley, massaging his tired eyes. Mrs. Weasley glared back at him,

"Well excuse me if I don't want my house turned into a greenhouse!" She snapped, "_you two,_" she said, turning to the twins, "are set on de-gnoming the garden for weeks, if I see one gnome in there you will have another week, _understood_?"  
"But, we have work!"

"_Understood?_" She repeated menacingly,

"But we don't even live here!" Said Fred,

"You are still in my house," she exclaimed, "_Understood?_" She repeated again, the twins nodded glumly.

"Now we have that sorted out," said Mr. Weasley, "Harry, I would like a word with you," Harry, who hadn't really been paying attention, nodded vaguely and followed Mr. Weasley into the room he had only just left. He turned to Harry seriously,

"I have just had a meeting with Rufus Scrimgeour…" He paused, scratching the top of his head, "He said, he knows about the Horcruxes," Harry frowned, his eyes also wide in disbelief,

"How did they find out?"

"Haven't the faintest," said Arthur shaking his head, "But I told them there were none left, and that's that," Harry touched the scar that spread from his neck to chest, a reminder of the war.

"There is one left," murmured Harry without thinking,

"Don't be silly Harry, we counted them remember?"

"They counted wrong," Harry replied angrily, pushing his hands through his hair, "I saw Dumbledore's portrait just before. He told me… there is still one left," Arthur looked into his eyes, seeing only honesty, he nodded.

"We can't let the Ministry know, they will go after it,"

"And get themselves killed, I know," sighed Harry,

"Also, the remaining Death Eaters will be looking for it also, wanting to bring their master back," said Mr. Weasley. Harry hadn't considered this and felt a weight push down on his back. If they were looking for it also, he had better find it soon.

"Well, Scrimgeour said that I should have left all the Horcrux finding to him," said Mr. Weasley with a shake of his head. "Just be careful Harry, they are going to be watching you,"

"Gee, no problem, find the Horcrux before the Death Eaters get it, don't let the Ministry see me or find out about it,"

"I know it's not easy, but I'm sure you will be able to do it, besides, when you are back at Hogwarts they will have to leave you alone," said Mr. Weasley with an abrupt nod.

"I wouldn't put it past them to go into the school," said Harry,

"McGonagall would not allow it," he replied. Harry nodded; everything was getting harder by the second.

* * *

The remaining of the Death Eaters sat around a wooden table, the walls were stone black and they were many miles away from any population. Scars and scratches were mauled across their faces from the horrific battle, some damaged more than others, some lucky in only having scratches. Narcissa stood at the head of the table; she was the only one standing. They all wore black capes, their heads not covered but eyes dark.

"He is still out there and we need to find him, we will need everyone to be on lookout, kill anyone who comes near this place. We need to recruit new followers, look at us, we are merely a handful when before we were an army!"

"But we don't even know how Wormtail did it last time!" Spat a hunched over Death Eater.

"We have the incantation," Narcissa replied shrilly, lifting a piece of scrawled on parchment for all to see.

"But, what do we use?" Asked a female Death Eater,

"The Dark Lord's soul Miss. Harpell," she said with a glint of evil in her eyes. "We all have to find it, we all need to look, I need suggestions," she paused, and everyone remained silent,

"Would one be at Hogwarts?" Asked Malfoy, his face was young but poignant. Narcissa tilted her head to one side, she raised her wand and pointed it to the table, a piece of parchment appeared. Scrawled on it in fiery red writing was 'Hogwarts,'

"Anywhere else?" She asked menacingly, no one spoke, "then Hogwarts is where we shall start," she said.

"We don't even know what we are looking for!" Argued another who sat at the table, if his mouth had not been moving you wouldn't have known he was talking, by his vacant expression.

"A Horcrux," said Narcissa, "Voldemort's soul; he had made one, he should have made another, and I will not defy him again in bringing him back. I will bring him back, and soon," she said desperately,

"The Horcrux could be anything," he replied,

"Undoubtedly he would have chosen objects with power; we just have to find it. No more arguments," she said waving her hand dismissively, "you are almost making me question your loyalty for the Dark Lord. We have lost most of our strongest, and we need the Dark Lord to help us become an army again,"

"You know what we have to do?" Questioned Harpell,

"_What_?" Narcissa said angrily,

"We need to kill Harry, he is the cause of all this," replied the Death Eater, this statement caused a shuddering silence and the room turned colder. A few Death Eaters then nodded,

"Everything that the Dark Lord has done over the last years have failed because of him," muttered a man sitting beside Malfoy,

"True, but didn't he want to kill him himself?" Question Narcissa,

"Yes, but that was before Harry kill-,"

"Do not speak of that!" She spat,

"I am just saying," said the Death Eater, remaining calm, "that I don't think the Dark Lord would mind if we killed him, considering the circumstances," Narcissa paused and considered it carefully.

"Very well," she said.

* * *

_Please R and R_

_Pheonixxsong_


	5. Tracking

**Tracking**

The Death Eaters sat around the table again; each pair of tired eyes stared un-noticing at the table. The light flickered and one of the Death Eater's heads drooped. All was silent, then movement was heard from outside the door. A few Death Eaters looked up in curiosity as the door slammed open and a puffing figure came inside. She took gulps of breathe like she was being smothered, and rested against the door.

"Did you do it?" Asked Narcissa standing up quickly, the Death Eater nodded, with an attempt of a victorious smile. Narcissa grinned and held out an extended hand a glint of evil in here eyes. The Death Eater steadied herself and searched in the pocket of her robe, still unable to talk.

"Quick Harpell," said Narcissa, growing impatient, the Death Eater continued to look frantically, fumbling until her fingers reached what she was looking for. With a small smirk she gave Narcissa what looked like a firm piece of parchment. Narcissa nodded slowly and walked over to the table, she lay it down on the table and saw a little gleaming dot with the words scrawled beneath it, _Harry Potter._

* * *

Dean had remained relatively quiet during the early afternoon. He seemed curious about the odd conversations that Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were constantly having in the other room. He asked a few questions, but had tried not to look too curious by keeping quiet and glancing in on them in attempt to lip-read or hear the soft muffle of their voices, but to no avail, the Burrow wasn't known for its quietness. Mrs. Weasley had told Harry that when he had first came and the twins were running round with pots on their heads, smashing into each other occasionally.

"It can't be in Hogwarts, as if he would put two in the same spot!" Said Ginny, agitated,

"Better than your ideas!" Said Hermione in an angry whisper,

"What ideas?" Asked Ron,

"Exactly!" She said, "all they have said is 'I don't know,' we are going to get no where with that,"

"We just can't think of anything right now!" Muttered Harry, annoyed and Hermione and himself.

"Voldemort wouldn't put two in the same place… at least, I don't think he would," said Ron, tapping his fingers together impatiently.

"Our scars are only just healing," murmured Hermione, "it doesn't feel right to have to do this again," she bit her lip in thought. "W-what about," she said nervously,

"What about what?" Asked Harry,

"Well… It is far fetched but, how about your parents… your parents house?" The silence that came after this question was almost unbearable. "It's just a thought…" she said quietly, Harry frowned and turned to Ginny to see what she thought. Her eyes were not on Harry at all, they were focused at the window, unfaltering,

"What is it?" He said, looking at the window,

"Sh!" She said, raising a hand, her eyes still on the partially open window. "I saw someone," Harry frowned, standing slowly.

"What did it look like?"

"Black cape," replied Ginny, Harry reached slowly for his wand, and grabbed it just as a Death Eater sprang from the window pane and yelled something. A spell flew off the end of the wand and hit Harry head in the chest, he fell backwards. Ginny ran over to the window, her wand held tight in her fingers.

"Gone," she muttered, "must have apparated,"

"What did it hit me with?" Said Harry, looking down to where the spell was fired.

* * *

"This!" Said Narcissa, holding up the parchment to the Death Eaters "is what will lead us to kill Harry Potter," she paused and stared at it with a triumphant grin,

"It's a tracking device you might say," she walked slowly around, "it shows exactly where Harry Potter is at the time when he is there, also who surrounds him," She paused for a second before continuing to walk.

"When Harry is alone, that's when we will attack. Once we have killed him, we can bring the Dark Lord back without anyone getting in our way!" A few Death Eaters nodded in approval, evilly smirking.

* * *

"Are you ok?" Said Hermione, Harry had now sat up,

"Apart from the fact of being hit by an unknown spell by the enemy, I am fine," Harry muttered sarcastically,

"Still got his sense of humour intact," said Ginny, "any idea what the spell is?" She asked Hermione,

"And why would you think I would know?" Asked Hermione, everyone kept looking at her but said nothing, she sighed, "No I don't."

"Do you feel different?" Asked Ginny to Harry, he frowned,

"No,"

"Maybe the spell didn't work," said Ron as a thought.

"Or maybe it wasn't meant to kill him," said Hermione.

"What do you mean?" Queried Ginny,

"Maybe it was to assist with killing him," she said as a thought.

"Why didn't they just kill him?" Said Ron, matter-of-factly,

"You don't just go firing off unforgivable curses at any angle Ron!" Snapped Hermione,

"… But, if he hit him with this spell, then why not with the killing curse, god, some villains are bonkers I sware," said Ron, Hermione ignored him,

"Just be careful for the next few days, you don't know what they have done to you, it could be anything," she said seriously, Harry shook his head.

"If it takes effect it does, playing it safe will just put me back another day or so, and I think we should go to my parent's house, see if it's there." As much as he didn't want to see that wreckage ever again, let alone imagine Voldemort's spindly fingers touching any part of that house. He knew it might be there, and if it was he had to find it. They pondered the thought for a moment, Hermione frowned,

"You don't seem very worried about the spell, it could have been anything," she said,

"You could wake up dead tomorrow!" Said Ron, eyes wide.

"Wake up dead?" Said Hermione, eyebrows raised,

"Ron, you're an idiot," muttered Ginny, Ron threw them both a glare; "Besides, I doubt the spell would do that. Is there a spell that can do that?" Hermione shrugged,

"Not that I know of,"

"Well look on the bright side, I am not dead," said Harry,

"Harry! Don't say that, God! Ever heard of jinxing it?" Said Ginny,

"I think it is different in this case…" said Harry,

"I need wood to knock on," muttered Ginny to herself, searching around the room,

"Gin, that does nothing," said Ron, "_Now _who is being an idiot,"

"What? I'm superstitious sometimes, especially when my boyfriend's life is at stake!" She looked at Ron, who raised his eyebrows just as Hermione did to him a few minutes before, "fine!" She said, sitting back down, "but don't make me say I told you so," she crossed her arms.

"Can we stop talking about my death? It's depressing," said Harry.

"Yes, back to what we were going to do," said Hermione, putting her chin into her hands, "it would make sense wouldn't it? The Horcrux being there, because you told us Harry, that Voldemort wanted you to die in front of your parents graves. So, even though your parent's house was where he had his downfall, I suppose it was also a very important place to him. Maybe he felt that he needed to put one there as a reminder of his loss of power," she said, Harry shrugged,

"Whose loss of power?" Said Dean, entering the room,

"How long have you been standing there?" Queried Ginny,

"I heard 'loss of power,' note my question," he said, Hermione ignored his question. Frankly, Dean arriving at the Burrow was just a huge inconvenience.

"What do you want?" She said politely,

"Lunch is ready," said Dean, when none of them moved he shrugged slightly and walked from the room.

* * *

_Huge apologies for the wait. Writers block. But I've got the ideas of the next few chapters in my mind so the wait shouldn't be as long. Thanks for all your reviews, its great to see 'What Happens Next?' Readers going onto this story_

_Pheonixxsong _


	6. Flames of Secrets

**Flames of Secrets**

There was a sharp rap at the door, yet no one moved. They stared blankly as though waiting for something, yet not noticing the knocking getting gradually more desperate. Dean was outside the door, no one was answering.

The Death Eaters remained motionless, only the gentle tapping of fingers on the table made any sounds from within the room. Narcissa was staring at the parchment with the clearly labelled 'Harry Potter,' blinked back up at her, walking between the rooms of the Burrow. Dean was getting agitated, had they given him the wrong address? Were they going to deny them as a Death Eater, merely for his age? He felt his fist pummel the door; his fingers were cold and so each knock sent pain over his knuckles and down his palm.

The night was darker than usual, with almost no moon in sight behind the thick black clouds. The wind chilled Dean to the bone; and it was eerily silent, making chills run up the back of his neck. If his eyes had not adjusted to the light so quick, he would have not been able to find the door. They had forbidden him from using any spells that may give away their whereabouts.

Finally, after what seemed like an hour of continual knocking, the door opened quickly, and Narcissa stood, slightly taller than Dean, hand still clasped around the doorknob. Dean's arm, which he had kept mid-air during the sudden approach, fell to his side.

"I come with news," said Dean, voice quavering slightly, more from the cold then from nerves. Narcissa let out a small sigh and stood aside. Shutting the door, Dean turned to her and lowered the hood of his cloak. Malfoy looked up, standing dramatically,

"What are you doing here?" They both burst out, recognising each others faces immediately, Draco's finger pointed accusingly at Dean,

"You can't trust him!" Spat Malfoy, his gaze staring cynically, "he was always running around with Potter!"

"I am aware of his past!" Said Narcissa, voice louder than Draco's, "but I dare say, he has grown a hate for him, also, the fact that he is trusted by them only means that he can be our insider! Now take a seat Malfoy," she shrieked, Malfoy shot a glare at Dean before placing his hands on the table and slowly lowering himself to his seat.

"Now!" Said Narcissa, "you had some news?" She said threateningly, her hand brushing past where her wand was kept, Dean shuddered.

"Yes," he said, "well, after observing Harry at the Burrow, it has appeared to me that he is in fact searching for the Horcrux, which you mentioned before." Dean cleared his throat and Narcissa did not look a bit enthralled by the news, he took a deep breath and continued.

"He was talking about, from what I heard in the snippets from conversations I was able to make out, what they are going to do is that they are going to where Harry's parents were murdered, and that they are going to leave soon. They didn't say when."

There was a small silence after this, in which Narcissa tapped her lip, worrying about whether his information was relevant, Dean took a nervous step backwards.

"Where his parents died," she said to herself, she nodded, facing the Death Eaters and leaning forward to the table slightly, as if telling someone a secret,

"As soon as Harry Potter leaves the Burrow, as soon as he is near his old house, we ambush him, kill him and his friends then search the house," she said, looking back down at the parchment.

"He was no help!" Yelled Draco, his voice echoing,

"He gave us the location of where Mr. Potter's whereabouts are going to be!" Said Narcissa, "this is indeed a help!"

"That is _not _a help!" Continued Malfoy, "we could've just tracked him when he left!"

"Yes! But we are not sure that the device is one hundred percent accurate yet! Better safe than sorry, and you better shut your mouth or _you_ will be sorry," Draco leered and clenched his teeth.

"Who died and made you queen?" He murmured, letting his childish ways get the better of him, luckily Narcissa, either ignored the blatantly obvious comment or didn't hear it.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Burrow, the four of them were in an argument again, Dean had got up and left just a minute ago and the only ones that sat at the table was Fred and George commentating the argument with high interest,

"Harry! We are not sending you by yourself!" Yelled Ginny

"I don't want you hurt!" He said angrily back,

"I don't care!"

"Oh wow, great strong point there Gin," said Fred,

"You have won the argument for sure now!" Said George,

"Shut up!" Muttered Hermione,

"The point is!" Continued Ginny, "you know there is a higher danger now! What would have happened if we had not come in the battle against Voldemort?"

"You wouldn't have died!"

"Uhh hello Scar faggot but I am alive!" She argued back,

"She has gained Mum's stubbornness," said George to Fred with a knowledgeable nod,

"Certainly has," he replied

"You _died _Ginny! I don't think I could bring you back again," Harry said, raising his voice,

"We aren't fighting Voldemort this time! We are trying to find a Horcrux!"

"Yeah! With the Death Eaters on our trail!" He shouted,

"We aren't going to leave you off by yourself Harry!" Said Hermione, getting involved in the argument,

"And the one with the brains has entered the stadium!" Boomed Fred in an announcers voice,

"Shut up!" Said Ginny, slapping one of them over the head,

"They are going to try to hurt me, and they know the way to hurt me is through all of you!" Continued Harry,

"The way they will hurt you is point their wands and say a killing spell!" Said Ron,

"Hey!" Said Sirius, entering the dining room, "I just left and you are in an argument? What's this about?" Sirius had been discrete the past few days, he had in fact been in good contact with Dumbledore, but he had not revealed this to anyone, whenever they asked him where he was going he would merely say "out," and left. No one really questioned him; they knew he wasn't up to no good.

"Harry is trying to be a hero again," said Ginny, keeping her glaring eyes on Harry,

"Hmph," said Sirius, "Once a Potter always a Potter?" He raised his eyebrows, amused,

"Think about it Harry, do you have any idea how idiotic you sound?" Said Hermione, resting her hands on the table,

"I don't see ho-," Began Harry, but he was cut off by Ginny,

"You don't see how hey? How about the Chamber of Secrets?"

"I saved you from there! How does that say anything?"

"No, not then, the second time, with the Horcrux, you fell and would have died if we weren't there!" Said Ginny, Harry remained silent so she continued,

"The battle, you tried the whole hero regime again because you thought you could handle it by yourself, that you knew what you were doing and could defeat him alone! If we hadn't come you would have died even if you had killed Voldemort. You need us there." There was an uncomfortable silence which followed, all were looking at Harry and he was looking around the room, trying to find something else to talk about. Harry, without thinking ran his hand down a scar on his forearm. After what seemed like an age, he nodded.

There was a tapping at the window, and everyone's heads turned to face it. Sirius, walked swiftly over towards the owl, whose beak held a letter with the familiar Hogwarts Crest. Opening the window, the bird stepped in, along with the cold weather from outside. It was a grey owl, with round yellow eyes; it dropped the letter then took flight again.

"Who is it addressed to?" Asked Ginny, Harry walked over to it, but before it could be touched Sirius grabbed it,

"It's for me," he said, Harry could sense the nervousness in his voice,

"What for?" He said, now suspicious,

"I am doing some work for Hogwarts… just getting it up to shape and everything…" he said, but it was obvious, only to Harry that he was lying. Sirius walked from the room and back into the kitchen. Harry frowned, and stared at the doorway,

"So," said Ginny, trying to get him back to the topic, "when are _we _leaving?"

"Tomorrow… we are prepared enough," he sighed in thought, taking his wand from his pocket. He twirled it between his fingers, as he walked upstairs.

* * *

Harry sat on his bed, Sirius was up to something. He placed his wand back into his pocket, just as something caught his eye. His invisibility cloak stuck slightly out of the draw it was in. The plan was in his head, he was simply going to read the letter, no harm done. He jumped the bed and took the cloak out carefully, throwing it over himself; he crouched slightly as it was slightly off the floor and walked swiftly from the room, shutting the door quietly behind him.

He sneaked down the stairs, Fred, George, Ginny, Ron and Hermione were all in conversation around the table. Sirius walked past, the letter still in his hand into the lounge room where the fire was burning; Harry followed.

Sirius took another glance at the letter then threw it into the fire, Harry gasped, he wouldn't be able to read it now. Watching it for a second, Sirius ran his hand though his hair then left the room. Harry; knew it wouldn't not be long until the paper was completely burned, he ran to the fireplace and knelt before it. Taking his wand from his pocket again, he put the flames out then grabbed the letter which was now falling apart. There was only one sentence readable,

_You must see me as quickly as possible to decide what is to be done. _

Harry frowned at these words, what could they mean? He threw it into the fire again, relighting it quickly with his wand.

* * *

_Sorry again for the wait, exams you see. Please Review my charming readers! See that button that u can review from? Press it! You know you want to _

_Pheonixxsong_


	7. A Narrow Escape

**Narrow Escape**

Harry sat on the side of his bed, the moon rays and rising sun shone dully through the room. It was early morning at the Burrow and no one was awake. _Today is the day _he thought grimly, putting his friends at risk on a scheduled basis was neither what he wanted nor what he endeavoured. He rolled up his shirt and ran his hand over a particularly red scar that hadn't fully healed. Lowering his shirt he stood, before turning to Ginny. Harry leant over and gave her a kiss on the forehead before leaving the room; he didn't want to wake her.

Standing at the top of the stairs, he stretched his neck from side to side. He leant against the banister and opened his eyes to the door; it swung open quietly. Harry remaining quiet, andslid behind the banister. Sirius slipped through and peered left and right, drumming his fingers nervously on the door before stepping through.

Harry, in realisation, stepped forward so he was directly in the centre of the top stair,  
"Sirius, what are you doing?" Asked Harry, Sirius jumped and stared directly back at him, confused by the reaction, Harry just waited for the answer.  
"Erm, early morning walk you know," stuttered Sirius. There were dark circles underneath his eyes, he hadn't slept a wink.

"It's five in the morning," said Harry suspiciously, stepping down the stairs,

"…yeah, _early _morning walk," he replied, raising an eyebrow, Harry sighed,

"I found some of the letter, in the fire, what did it mean?"

"Harry, that was confidential," said Sirius, now appearing nervous, Harry acted as if he didn't hear him,

"_You must see me as quickly as possible to decide what is to be done,_ what does that mean? Who were you going to see?"

"I don't have to answer this," said Sirius, going to walk to the kitchen,

"Are you talking about me?" Accused Harry, now walking swiftly down the stairs, Sirius waved his arm dismissively, "Why did you need to go to Hogwarts?" Again Sirius didn't answer; he walked over to the basin and leant against it. His silence irritated Harry, "Answer me," he said, a frown appearing, Sirius remained motionless. "Answer me!" He yelled, Sirius turned,

"I'm only not telling you because I care," he said, was Sirius crying? "I can not and _will_ not tell you. Some things are better left unsaid Harry," Sirius turned his head away, "you have to accept that,"

"Who were you going to see?" Asked Harry, Sirius stood still, for a while he looked like he was going to yell, but then decided against it.

"If I tell you anything, who knows what the consequences will be," Sirius walked from the room. Harry admitted his defeat, but the curiosity curled in his veins, if it was as important as Sirius had said, then it may be life changing for Harry, the world, his friends…but he must focus on today, what would happen. He saw the house in his head, his mother and father, murdered there. Her scream echoed though his mind, driving him mad with the memory, he slammed his hand on the table, and almost immediately the voice disappeared.

* * *

Later in that afternoon, Sirius, Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione stood at the door. Everyone else was conveniently out, they had not told them of their plan and didn't expect to until they obtained the Horcrux.

"Alright, you know what we are doing," said Harry, apparating before he had the chance to second think. He arrived at the house, or what was a house. Half the structure had collapsed like a comet had fallen. He stared wide-eyed; suddenly aware of his fear, not of the house but of the memories that would come surging forward once he walked within it's buckled walls. He couldn't believe he was there, in front of the scene of the murder. Ivy grew over the fallen bricks and up the side of the house, and Harry stared as the arrival of his friends were signalled with the series of pops heard behind him;  
"I can't do it," he admitted feeling weak.

* * *

Narcissa stared at the map, there was a watchman, of whom every morning, every night would look at the paper to see Harry's next move. It was now Narcissa's turn and she stared, her eyes drooping from the all-nighter staring at parchment. Suddenly the picture changed, she widened her eyes,

"He's moving!" She yelled there was a great hurry around her; some came over and looked down at the blinking dot of Harry that stood before the house in disbelief of Narcissa's words.

"Move!" She yelled, stepping outside the door, "leave no one alive."

* * *

"What do you mean you can't?" Said Ginny, "you can," she put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "I love you, you can do this," Harry looked at the ground then took a step forward. Suddenly he was knocked to the ground by a spell; he snatched his wand from his back pocket and stood. There was no one. His friends had fumbled for their wands as well and they looked left and right for the sight of the attacker. A wall of black came towards them. Death Eaters stood in a small army around the wreckage, they were outnumbered. They had to get out of there, they had no chance,

"_Crucio_!" Was yelled from all directions, Harry dodged it but it hit Hermione and she fell to the floor. Her scream echoed through the night, Ginny jumped to the ground just in time, the spell did not hit her. Ron didn't know what to do with the screaming Hermione, her body curling at odd directions; all he could do was watch and prepare for the next attack.

Harry reached inside his pocket and pulled out two black bombs from Fred and Georges shop. Pulling the cork out, he put his wand into the dint as quick as possible, as Sirius lunged forward and fired spells. He then yelled,

"Stand back!" Throwing the small ball with incredible accuracy at the closest Death Eater; who didn't even seem to notice, until Harry began running backwards to the road. Harry jumped back grabbing Hermione and Ron before an explosion was heard, damaging several of the Death Eaters.

"We can't beat them Harry, there is too many!" Said Ron desperately, "we have to get back to the Burrow," Harry stood,

"Apparate," he said, trying to do so himself, he was unable to and fear hit him. There was laughter heard to the left of him, he turned, unable to get away. Ron and Hermione were attacked by two Death Eaters; Hermione was almost too weak to stand.

"Do you really think we could come that unprepared?" Narcissa said, spitting as if the thought was preposterous. She flicked her wand and Harry fell onto the gravel. "We placed a spell on this place a few days back now, took us a while to find the right incantation, but we found it. You and your little friends aren't going anywhere." She raised her slanted eyebrows. Fear hit Harry head on, they couldn't leave, and they couldn't win. They were going to die.

"_Expelliarmus!_" Yelled Harry, Narcissa defected it,

"Harry! When will you learn that spell doesn't work?" She picked him up by the scruff of the collar like a teacher. Her face was an inch before Harry's. The sun was setting; a red gloom was cast over the scene.

"Oh yeah?" Said Harry, "well this is how we do it in the Muggle world," he pulled out his left hand and hit her hard in the face; she fell backwards. Seizing the opportunity he yelled,

"_Expelliarmus!" _But this time she was not in the state of mind to deflect it and her wand flew out of her hand. Just as another spell hit Harry from behind, he felt blood run down his leg as if it had sliced through the muscle. He turned to the cloaked figure,

"Too ashamed to show your face?" Said Harry, now standing, his voice quavering slightly from the pain in his leg,

"You never were good at duelling me Potter," said the familiar voice of Malfoy, "The only reason I didn't beat you in second year was because of that stupid spell you put over that snake. You weren't going to win, but you are Harry Potter, weirdness surrounds you."

"Care for another go then Malfoy?" Asked Harry, false politeness pulsing through his words. They walked together and held there wands up to their nose, "the niceties must be observed," muttered Harry, mimicking Voldemort. His leg was throbbing and was gradually drenching his pants with blood. They flicked their wand to their side then stood back to take their position.

"_Sectumsempra_!" Yelled Harry, a gash, almost across his entire torso appeared, Malfoy yelled,

"_Crucio!_" Harry, who was fully prepared rolled under the spell, and said the same spell back without thinking. The spell hit Draco as Harry stood in shock. He had said an unforgivable, and here Draco was, eyes tightly clasped while thick red blood fell onto the road from the slit made in his chest. He yelled, his hands coming towards his upper body and shooting out as he rolled on the drive,

"I want it to stop! Said Harry desperately, "I want it t –," he felt a firm, cold hand over his mouth and breath crossing his ear. He watched Draco,

"Watch Harry, you said an unforgivable, watch what it is doing," rasped Narcissa in his ear, her voice sent tingles up his spine as did what was in front of him. _Stop! _He thought to himself, Narcissa waved her arm and Draco lay on the ground, panting as the spell ended. "See what power those spells have behind them?" Narcissa spat, pushing Harry hard into the ground, grazing his face along the asphalt.

"This is how we do it in the wizarding world Harry," she moved her wand and he was pulled up like a rag doll. "You may find it works better than your Muggle ideas," she pushed him back down to the ground.  
"_Diffindo!_" Yelled Harry, not waiting for the effect, he jumped up, feeling pain coursing up his leg and face, they had to get out of there.

Ginny was over by the house, she had two Death Eaters shooting spells at her with incredible glee,

"Avada Kedavra, Avada Kedavra!" They yelled, Ginny reached behind her and grabbed a fallen brick, where the doorstep would be. She hurled it at one of the Death Eaters, who was taken aback and knocked to the ground. As the other Death Eater looked at his fallen companion, Ginny took another brick. The weight was suddenly taken off her, she looked behind her,

"_Stupefy!_" The voice said, Ginny fell backwards onto the ground. She couldn't move a muscle. Trying desperately to move her fingers tighter around her wand to no avail; the figure stood over her,

"Hey Ginny," it said, the voice seemed incredibly familiar. She darted her eyes around the caped face. The person shook his hood off, she would have screamed in shock if she weren't stunned. Dean raised his eyebrows to the Death Eaters, a smash was heard by the side of the house; they both retreated off to that direction.

Dean stood over her, one of his feet either side of her chest. He tilted his head then kicked her as hard as he could muster into her side. The pain stabbed through Ginny's ribs but all she could do was look up. He raised a foot above the front of her ribs and without a word crushed his foot down. There was a sickening snap as one of her ribs broke.

"Finite Incantatem," came a voice from behind her, Ginny moved her arm and clutched her chest, the pain shot through her legs.

"Dean?" Said Hermione's voice, "why are you… wearing that?" Hermione looked down at Ginny then back to Dean, putting two and two together.

A spell fired over the top of Ginny and Dean was knocked out cold. Hermione ran to Ginny's side to view the damage.

Hermione's lip was bleeding, creating a line of blood down her chin but that was all Ginny could see; Hermione knelt down making sure there were no Death Eaters around who were looking for someone to prey on. She moved Ginny's hand away,

"Is it broken?" She asked, Ginny nodded,

"I… heard it snap," the pain was making her light-headed; Hermione muttered something under her breathe and ran her wand over it, the bone healed. Hermione offered her hand and Ginny stood, pain still in every joint of her body. That was Dean.

Harry ran over to what looked like Ginny and Hermione, he felt hot blood trickling down his calf with every step he took. The fact they were standing was enough for him, he grabbed Hermione's arm. She turned,

"Harry!" She said, looking at his grazed face, "are you ok?"

"No, we have to get out of here, where are the others?" He said desperately, "they have a spell over this place, we can't apparate…we have to get out of this street, this neighbourhood then apparate." He looked down at the figure Ginny was standing over, "Dean?"

"He is one of them," said Ginny dismally,

"Is that Ron?" Said Hermione, by the time Harry looked up she had already ran to the side of the house. He turned back to Ginny; Narcissa had her around the neck with her wand. Ginny grabbed the wand and pulled hard on it until it loosened its grip by a small amount. She then snapped it in half; a unicorn hair fell out of the core. She threw the two halves of the wand onto the ground. Narcissa let go of her grip. Harry saw a heavy Death Eater coming towards him,

"_Stupefy!_" He yelled but it was dodged, "_Incarcerate!_" He yelled, the Death Eater tripped and his arms became bound. Hermione returned with Ron, floating through the air unconscious, she was running as fast as she could.

"There is at least seven behind the house, I told Sirius we have to get out, he said there is a car just down the road but all the Death Eaters are coming! He said not to worry about him," She said panicking.

Harry glanced down the street, there was a car. It seemed so out of place, in this overgrown neighbourhood.

"Get to it, I'll hold them up," said Harry with grim satisfaction of the possible getaway.

"You can barely stand!" She yelled,

"Go!" Harry replied urgently, Hermione ran off without another word. Ginny had tied Narcissa, but several Death Eaters ran from behind the house. "Ginny, follow Hermione, they are going over to the car," Ginny glanced over her shoulder,

"You can't take them all!" She said,

"I can hold them off," he said, "go! Please!" Ginny stared at him for a brief second before bolting down the road. A wave of spells shot after him, they were right, he couldn't take them all.

"_PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!_" He yelled, it hit a female Death Eater and her hands glued to her sides and she fell flat backwards. Harry ran to the car,

You're not going to make it, said a voice in his head,

_Yes I will,_

No, it's all against you, you can't survive,

_I can,_ he thought uncertainly.

The car was only 100ft away, his leg throbbed and told him to stop, but he wouldn't. Spells fired at his feet, only missing him by inches. He reached the car, not believing his luck and ran around to the drivers' seat; he fumbled around for the keys. There were none.

"This is like a horror movie," he said in dismay, Hermione pulled out her wand,

"Originis!" She said, pointing it at the steering wheel, the car started. "Ever driven a car?" She asked,

"Nope," he said, putting the car into first gear and pushing hard on the accelerator. The car roared down the street, stalling occasionally, but nevertheless leaving the Death Eaters behind, firing spells at the car. The back window smashed and glass sprayed over Ginny and Ron. The Death Eater's could not catch up to the car, nor stop it, so they were soon out of sight. Harry got out of the car; helping Hermione pull the limp Ron from the back seat. He pulled him up and carried him, his head lying backward. Without another word he apparated back to the Burrow. A narrow escape.

* * *

_This chapter took a lot of thought. So Review! Let's get 10, and then I'll post the next chapter. The next chapter is dramatic! I spent a lot of time writing it, that's why this one was a bit late. Also the document tool thing stopped working on the computer… I tried so many times this last week…but hey! It is posted now. _

_Pheonixxsong_


	8. Reality or Hell?

**Reality or Hell?**

The next morning at breakfast Harry limped down the stairs, the gash on his leg would not fully heal, and the pain still remained. He clutched the banister and tried to keep as much weight off it as possible or though every muscle and joint in his body screamed in pain. He stepped slowly down, and walked to the table before setting himself down heavily. Mrs. Weasley, the twins, Sirius, Ron and Ginny sat at the table.

Ginny smiled at him, a bandage wrapped around her chest. Harry took a seat next to her; Mr. Weasley was away at an important meeting and Mrs. Weasley looked disgruntled with the lot of them. It was the first time since the night before that Harry had seen Sirius so he was eager to hear his story. However, Mrs. Weasley was first to talk,

"You are just lucky Arthur is away," she said, shooting Ron a glare from across the table. Mrs. Weasley had been cooking when Harry came limping through the door, covered in blood followed by Ginny, Hermione and an unconscious Ron.

"Leaving like that," she shook her head angrily, "you should be ashamed,"

"They ambushed us!" Said Ron,

"You shouldn't have been there in the first place!" Mrs. Weasley yelled, getting up and going over to the kitchen, but you could still hear her talking, her volume rising.

"You could have died!" She said, quickly emerging from the kitchen with a couple of slices of toast on them. She slammed it angrily in front of Harry,

"Thanks," he was able to mutter before she began talking again.

"I am _used _to this thing now; I am _used _to being put in danger. But I will not tolerate not knowing about it,"

"You didn't know about the last ones!" Said Ginny, Mrs. Weasley shot her a glare. "And _you _Sirius! I expected better, you are an _adult!_"

"Actually we are all adults," said Fred with a smirk, "…we are all of age, well _almost _all of us," Harry looked up curiously to see Mrs. Weasley's reaction.

"That does not mean you are adults!" She snapped, colour rising to her cheeks out of anger,

"Well that's all great, but we were not told about it either," said George, winking at Harry, "and you don't see us rising above the normal temperature,"

"But we would love to stay and chat but we have to get to _work,_" Announced Fred happily, standing and taking a random bow. "So Harry, Mr. Scar, Gin, Snuffles, Ron and Mum, we will see you in the afternoon!"

"Cheerio!" Said George, stepping outside the door and bursting into song,

"Those two!" Said Mrs. Weasley a hint of amusement in her voice as,

"SUNSHINE, LOLLYPOPS AND RAINBOWS!" Was yelled off-tune outside the door. Mrs. Weasley calmed down a bit,

"You are just lucky you aren't hurt more than this," she said, her eyes going over Harry, "how's that leg doing?" She asked, "I know you don't want to go to St. Mungo's but I could get a healer to come out and see it,"

"It's fine," he said, pulling it under the table, Mrs. Weasley frowned,

"We can't have a broken hero," she said, "if you change your mind let me know." Mrs. Weasley grabbed all the empty plates on the table and walked for the kitchen.

"You should get it looked at," stated Sirius,

"Yeah, it's nasty," said Ron, scrunching up his nose,

"Thanks mate," Harry replied with a smirk. "So Sirius how'd you escape from the house?" Sirius frowned at his obvious change of subject but told his story nevertheless.

"Well, Hermione told me about the car and such, but there were way too many at the back of the house. So, I ran into the field, about half of them followed me. I ran deep into it, so they thought they were just about to catch me. I changed into Snuffles, and ran back to the house in search of the Horcrux, we couldn't have come all that way without it!

"I saw a group of Death Eaters that had probably been chasing you by the front of the house, contemplating whether or not to enter. So, as quick as I could I leaped into the home to find it. I found nothing, only destroyed furniture." He finished with a sigh,

"So… it wasn't there?" Asked Harry, Sirius shook his head,

"But this is good Harry!" Said Sirius when he noticed Harry looked disappointed, "I was only one man and they were a small army, they would have gotten it much easier than me." Sirius nodded firmly, grasping his tea in his hands. They heard a tap, tap, tap at the window; Ron turned to see a large barn owl peeking through, a small letter clasped in its beak. Ron opened the window and the owl stepped through with a happy hoot. Ron took the letter, looking at who it was addressed to.

"It's yours Ginny," he said, pushing it across the table to her. The large barn owl flapped its wings and left.

"Who is it from?" Ron asked, taking his seat. Ginny turned the letter over,

"Hogwarts," she said with an apprehensive frown. Sirius coughed on his tea and put it back down. Opening the letter, she took out the small slip of parchment and read it.

"McGonagall wants to see me," she said, "but it doesn't say why…" Harry and Sirius' eyes locked, Harry frowned and turned away.

"We should leave soon," said Sirius,

"We?" She asked, Sirius nodded,

"…ok," Ginny replied eying Sirius suspiciously. Sirius stood and walked swiftly up the stairs. The table was silent for a long second,

"I know what you are thinking Harry, don't worry I'll tell you what happens," she smirked.

* * *

Ginny knocked on the door hesitantly, Sirius was at her side and pushed the door firmly, it opened. McGonagall sat at the table, all of the past headmasters and headmistresses slept in their frames. Dumbledore was the only one awake, he had no twinkle, no spark in his eye and Ginny could tell at once the news he brought was not that of high jest.

"Good Morning," said Ginny, Sirius nodded and stood off to the side,

"Please take a seat," said McGonagall, Ginny moved her trembling hand over the wood before pulling it out and taking a seat. For an uncomfortable second no one spoke,

"Why am I here?" Asked Ginny, dreading the answer, why was Sirius being so secretive and why wouldn't he tell Harry? Should it not be him in the chair and not her?

"The news," said McGonagall, "is grim indeed," she stood up and looked at the table, "Professor Dumbledore; has informed me of the past years, what has been happening with Voldemort. The Horcruxes, your search; and so over the past month or so after his downfall, and finding out about the other Horcrux, I made it my duty, with the help of others, to magically locate it; seeming Dumbledore is unfit to do so." She paused, and closed her eyes for a brief moment. Ginny could not see how this was bad, and why she was there. She waited for McGonagall to continue,

"We believe… we have found it," she said, "and we have found it does not reside in an object, as the last ones did. But in a human," the words swept over Ginny and she was speechless, a human?

"W-who?" She said, "Who is it?"

"We believe, it is Harry," said Dumbledore, _Harry_, Ginny felt as if she would choke. Her heart began beating faster; she pictured what the spell had done to the other Horcruxes, "when Voldemort passed his powers over to Harry, he gave some of himself, his soul and being. Meaning Harry has a part of Voldemort in him,"

"Why are you telling me and not Harry?" She said, a tear streaking down her cheek,

"That is where this is going to be hard for you Ginny," said Dumbledore, "in Harry, to destroy the Horcrux, it would most likely… kill him." Ginny gasped, and put her hands over her mouth. Her tears flowed more rapidly, it was a nightmare, it had to be a nightmare.

"He wouldn't –," she began but was cut off,

"In doing so, we would be saving the world; the whole of Muggle and Magical existence relies on this. If Voldemort returns as that Horcrux, the power that Harry possesses as well as the power of Voldemort would go into one being. One being who would have the power to destroy the…"  
"I don't _care_!" She yelled, "I don't care!"

"Ginny," said Sirius,

"No! You are his Godfather! His fathers best friend… how could… how could you _agree_?"

"We have tried to find a way around it…"

"Ginny," began McGonagall again, "the reason we are telling you, is because you are the main focus in Harry's life. With you here, he will not want to destroy the Horcrux, he doesn't want to leave _you_," Ginny didn't answer, she was in shock, in horror,

"We believe that Harry will not want to take his life," Said Dumbledore, Ginny gave him a disgusted look, "and so, we must take away the one thing that means the most to him. You," finished Dumbledore, Ginny wanted to throw up, to cry, to wake up and be pinched back into reality.

"Make… make him, hate me?" She said to herself, she felt sick to her gut, how could they be saying this?

"Ginny, this is for the world, Harry is _in _the world, if Voldemort lived in Harry through the Horcrux, it would destroy him anyway."  
"But… the Death Eaters don't know… Harry could kill Voldemort again, we could protect Harry! We don't have to kill him!" She stood, "I am n-not going to make Harry hate me, I am not going to make him turn against everything… everything he has ever loved and so the only answer would be to kill himself," her face was drenched in tears, "that's torture."

"It's for the world,"

"Screw the world!" Yelled Ginny, "Screw everything, he has gone through so much trauma in his life, he does not need more, I will _not,_" she sighed, trying to calm down, "I will not let him die… are you people so inhuman that you will let a boy like him _die?"_

"If the Horcrux is triggered, the whole existence, _including _Harry will be given a death sentence! Even if the Death Eaters do not know of the Horcruxes existence in Harry, he will, surely, transform into Voldemort," Said Dumbledore sadly,

"Do you think you are the only one who cares about Harry?" Said Sirius, walking over to Ginny,

"…at this moment I am thinking yes," she said through gritted teeth before turning to leave the office. "You people are obviously not trying hard enough if this is the only solution."

"Voldemort is _in _Harry, we can not take him out," said Sirius sadly,

"If he comes back it does not mean the world will be destroyed, how many times has he come back now? Look at me," she said, waving her hands, "I'm still here, you are _all_ still here."

"But that was only Voldemort's energy and his alone, with Harry's and Voldemort's _combined _energy it would," Stated Dumbledore, a single tear trickling down his beard. Ginny shook her head in disgust, turning to Sirius,

"So… so that story you told us at the table this morning… you just made that up?"

"No, that was the truth," said Sirius, "I was hoping it would be in there, then we would be wrong," Ginny had heard enough, she took a deep shuddering breathe and left the office.

As she stood on the spiral staircase she leaned against the stone and fell apart. When it reached the bottom, she fell to her knees and just stared. She stared at the floor, unblinkingly, the emotions were too much. What she was told was too much. She would not make Harry hate her. Not only would that kill Harry inside, but it would kill her as well. She slowly stood, _wake up_ she thought _just wake up_.

* * *

R & R

_Sorry this has probably made more questions than answers. It is like Lost! Woop!_

_What will Ginny do? Hmmm? Was this a dream? Is everyone insane or are they serious? _

_Well we didn't get up to 10... weird.. but Im just nice so I posted this chapter haha. But lets get 10 this time or the last chapter (I dont know when it will be,) when it comes to the last chapter you will all have to pay ahahaha. _

_Pheonixxsong_


	9. Nightmares

**Nightmares**

There was a near empty room, the fire stood, crackling quietly in the centre, lighting the room with a dim, coloured light. The room was almost entirely bare apart from a chair that stood in the centre. The chair was empty, its hard leather looking pointlessly exposed. Over by the fire stood a boy, one hand leaning against the illuminated wall and the other deep inside his pocket.

His hair almost reached his shoulders, and an indescribable eeriness came off him. He turned to the doorway, his face coming into the light, revealing his dark red eyes. Stretching his head to the side arching his neck, he pushed his dark hair back revealing the lightning scar across his forehead. He pulled his wand out from his pocket, and flicked it to the side, opening the door to Arthur Weasley, who was holding his hat in his hand and fumbling with it nervously. Next to him stood Narcissa, pointing her wand directly to his neck, Mr. Weasley was trying to pull away but Narcissa had a strong grip on his arm.

"You said you wanted him my Lord, so I brought him to you," said Narcissa bowing, she pushed Mr. Weasley to the ground.

"Yes," Muttered Harry, "it is important to knock them off one by one… until there is none of your kind left."

"Harry, please!" Pleaded Mr. Weasley. "Please! Do not do this!" A fiery rage came into the attackers eyes; he pushed him down to the ground with his mind, his wand hanging limply at his side. He stood directly over him, the force crushing him slowly and painfully.

"Please!" Said Mr. Weasley, his voice becoming more distant, yet desperation was heard in every word, as if he was being choked by an imaginary hand. "I know you are still in there Harry, I know you are!"

"I am not Harry," he replied. "_Avada Kedavra!" _There was a burst of green light and Mr. Weasley lay still. With no remorse, Harry put his wand back into his pocket and smirked.

* * *

Ginny woke up, her clothes drenched in sweat, as her breathing began to slow down she pushed the covers off her and stood, facing Harry. She pressed her fingers onto her eyes, rubbing the tiredness from them; she didn't want to sleep again. Ginny began to feel the chill of the house, cold emitting through the window which hadn't been fully closed the previous night. Ginny walked swiftly over to it and shut it, releasing the harsh silence that followed, the only noise coming from Harry's deep breathing as he quietly slept. Ginny watched him, a frown appearing across her face, she thought back to the previous night.

* * *

Ginny arrived back at the Burrow, her heart beating rapidly in her chest. Harry had been waiting for her at the table, hoping to get more out of her than he had gotten from Sirius; she burst through the door.

"Ginny are you ok?" Asked Harry, noticing her eyes were red from crying. She ran over to him, wrapping her arms around his chest. She didn't say anything, only sat there, her tears dampening his shirt. Harry put his arms around her,

"What's wrong?" He asked, she leaned away slightly, wiping her eyes,

"You love me right?" She asked, Harry was confused by the desperation in her voice,

"Of course," He said, Ginny's lips met his; she pulled him closer. Harry ran his hands down her back, Ginny pulled away. Her mind cluttered up with the words she had heard.

_Transform into Voldemort_

She looked at Harry in the eyes, almost expecting Voldemort to be looking back. But she saw nothing, only the emerald green ones she fell in love with, etched with concern. Ginny shook her head, covering her mouth with her hand.

"Ginny, what's wrong?" Harry asked, confused. She didn't know if she wanted to tell him or not. Could they be telling the truth? She pushed the thought out of her head.

"I'm sorry," she said, a tear falling down her cheek. Ginny felt weak from crying, and irritated that she didn't tell him. She had a feeling in her gut that it was better not to say anything, and it made her feel insane.

* * *

**Later**

Sirius stepped through the door, not looking at Harry, he walked towards the stairs.

"What happened with Ginny?" Asked Harry, "you have brought her into this now?" There was a silence "Sirius, don't play games with me!"

"I'm not… Harry, I really wish I could…" said Sirius,

"If you want it to be… then why not make it that way?" Yelled Harry, with an attempt to stand, but he fall back onto the chair with a gasp of pain;

"You need to rest," muttered Sirius, pressing his fingertips against his eyes.

"Sirius!" Harry yelled as his godfather walked up the stairs, he continued walking, as if Harry hadn't spoken a word. Desperate for him to stop and tell him what was going on, Harry reached for his wand. "Don't make me do it Sirius," he said, pointing it at his now still body.

"Harry put the wand down,"

"Not until you tell me what is going on."

"Harry, put the wand down,"

"Tell me what it going on!"

"Wand _down _Harry!" There was a pause, "What are you going to do?" Frowned Sirius, "hurt me? Kill me?" He turned to the banister; Harry's wand remained in its position. "Ginny wasn't harmed if that was what you were thinking, nor was that our purpose for bringing her."

"What is it that you don't want to tell me?" Harry said, lowering his wand slightly.

"That is not meant to be told…" Said Sirius, but when he saw a spark of anger in Harry's eyes he continued. "You will find out!" He pointed out, raising a hand as if signalling peace. "Just not this time, not this place, alright? And don't put any pressure on Ginny to tell you understand? That would be unfair to her," Harry grimaced and replaced his wand in his pocket. Sirius nodded,

"And you need to get that leg looked at," he said, tilting his head to it, "it'll just get worse without a Healer; I'll take you tomorrow. Will you be alright apparating up the stairs?" Harry nodded firmly. Sirius went to walk off again,

"Sirius," Harry pushed his hair back, he had to get something off his chest. "At… at the house when we were fighting the Death Eaters, I said… a spell, one that just sort of slipped out and –,"

"You said an unforgivable?" Accused Sirius, his tone becoming extremely serious. Harry nodded solemnly, "Which?"

"The Cruciatus Curse,"  
"Did it hit?" Sirius asked, Harry nodded solemnly,

"It fired, and it hit Malfoy." Sirius sighed, moving his hand over his chin.

"Harry, do you know the past behind the Unforgivable curses? I mean, I know you have learnt about what they do and such but do you know the history behind them?" Harry slowly shook his head. Sirius began talking, all the while walking down the stairs. "As you know, the curses were made by Voldemort… they were made around the time when Voldemort was at his strongest; back when he was killing people, trying to bring them over to his side," Sirius reached the bottom of the stairs and sat down. "Voldemort wasn't satisfied by what curses did, although there was a number of hideous curses about, they just didn't satisfy him. Sure, they killed, they controlled and they tortured. But it was not clear torture or death, it was like taking the long way around, and so, Voldemort created the shortcut." Sirius cleared his throat, obviously the topic disturbed him.

"It is a mystery as to why nobody came up with the spells as "Cruciatus" is the Latin word for "torture." You would be better off asking Moony about that," He said waving his hand dismissively; "but the first to be killed by the killing curse was Voldemort's father, Tom Riddle, who as you know, left his mother after she removed the love spell. The next day it was all over the Daily Prophet; a man killed in his home with no sign of death, as if he just died in his sleep, and that is what many were led to believe. However, then there was another and another death, people giving stories of being tortured and controlled. Some drowning themselves' with no known reason, normal working people driven to insanity and just random killings of the strongest wizards that refused to go over to Voldemort's side, like James and Lily."

"Evidently… people found out about Voldemort, they grew in fear of him, wondering which place he would take out next. There were pages and pages of news about him, he was a rampaging murderer and no one could stop him. As Voldemort's army grew, as did their fear, there was almost not one person who had not been affected in some way, if it were a relative, or a friend, or a friend's friend." Sirius paused, looking down at the stairwell,

"The… the curses were discovered, and were given the name 'the unforgivable curses.' They were quickly banished and no one used them, and those who did were sentenced to death or life in Azkaban. They were the worst spells around, and still are. They are called the Unforgivable curses _because _they are unforgivable. Once you have said one…" Sirius pushed his hair back and met Harry's eyes with a look of disappointment. "The spells were made for evil, by evil."

"I didn't mean to… when it slipped out it slipped out and I tried to stop it but it hit and…. I couldn't help it,"

"Actions are caused by _people _Harry, not mistakes."

"I wanted it to stop…" muttered Harry, Sirius swallowed and gave a brief nod before walking up the stairs.

* * *

Ginny turned back to Harry, and walked as quietly as she could over to his side. She bent down onto her knees, the hard, cold floor hitting her legs. Harry didn't stir, his arm hung just over the edge of the mattress, she put her hand in his,

"I love you Harry," she whispered, "but I have to do this."

* * *

_And I just had to end the chapter there, sorry! Hehe. I wrote this chapter a dozen times because I really didn't like the… other times I did it. Thanks for all your reviews!_

_Pheonixxsong_


	10. Feuds

**Feuds**

"But Ginny… I don't understand," said Harry in a state of wonderment. He was pacing the backyard, pausing now and then to look confused. I was sitting on the wall, my eyes fixed on a nearby plant. _Don't cry, Don't cry_ chanted through my head.

"You don't have to understand Harry,"

"Yes, yes I do!" He said, but suddenly a look came across his face and he stopped pacing, like he had worked out a riddle, or a jig-saw. "What has this got to do about yesterday, going to Hogwarts?" He said, pointing his finger at me, wide eyed. "It's about that isn't it?" He nodded to himself, I shook my head,

"Nothing to do with it."

"People don't just stop… wanting to be together after one night," said Harry, becoming confused again, I bit my lip.

"Harry…"

"Tell me you don't love me then," he said, a shiver ran up my spine, I stared at the plant again, I shook my head.

"It'll do no –,"

"Tell me!" He said "Tell me, you don't love me and I'll leave you alone," I looked towards the house, Sirius was looking out, he looked a mess. I threw a disgusted glare at him and he nodded as if understanding what was going on.

"No," I said, shaking my head.

"Won't or can't?" He asked, desperation filling his voice and eating me to the core. My eyes had become glassy, I held back the tears, _Don't cry, Don't cry._

"Won't," I said quietly, I looked down, my hand tracing a crack on the wall. Harry walked up to me; I could feel him an inch away. He sighed and sat next to me, and placed his hands on his knees.

"Are you going to tell me what's up or are you just going to play mind games with me?" I could hint anger in his voice,

"I can't, alright!" I said, sliding off the wall and turning to face him.

"Why not!" he said, "I wake up this morning without you there, you ignore me practically all the day, and when I confront you, you say you don't know?" He shook his head, "you tell me you love me… then the next day you don't." He slipped off the wall and walked up to where I stood; he reached out his hands and touched mine. I closed my eyes and looked away.

"Don't," I managed to say, "please, don't," one of his hands let go of mine and he cupped the back of my neck, tilting my head up to his.

"Just tell me you don't love me," he said. And although it pained me to say it, more than anything I had ever said before, I had to. A tear slid down my cheek,

"I don't love you," I lied. I felt his hands fall to his sides and he nodded, all I wanted to do was tell him what was happening, and that I loved him. But the image of him, Voldemort was burnt into my memory. I could tell he was hurt, but he nodded like he wasn't, and took a step away.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Hullo you two lovebirds," said Ron, walking into the garden, Hermione a step behind him, "Mum wanted us to tell you th –," he stopped and glared, peering between Ginny and Harry. Harry didn't want him to know, and so tried to remain as normal as possible.

"Tell us what?" He asked, Ron didn't answer,

"What's going o-," he was elbowed in the ribs by Hermione "OW!" He yelled, "what the bloody hell is wrong with you woman! Why does everything I say lead to you hurting me in some way!" He rubbed his side. Hermione grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt and turned him to face her, they were talking but it was inaudible. After a while she stopped and they both faced the separated couple, Ron eyes were wider, he coughed nervously.

"Lunch is ready and that we are going shopping at Diagon Alley afterwards," he said with a nod, he grinned lamely but then his attention was brought to the wall. He frowned,

"What is it Ron?" Asked Ginny not concerned, she pretended to look away interested, wiping her eyes to get the tears away.

"I swore I saw a man behind that wall," he answered, glaring tentatively at it. Harry and Ginny looked up at each other, but as soon as their gaze met they looked away. Suddenly there was a bright flash, a man holding a camera shot out from behind the wall.

"Thanks for the photo!" He yelled, Harry ran over to the wall and jumped it, he grabbed the hem of his cloak but just as he was about to lurch onto the man, the photographer had apparated. Harry swore,

"Front page news," he muttered, standing up. "How much of the conversation do you think he heard?" He said, looking down at where he used to be.

"I didn't see him apparate here… I'd say he had been there for a while, but when I was sitting over there I didn't notice him either." Said Ginny, frowning,

"It would have been enough," said Harry, swearing again, if only he had smashed the camera in time.

"It's not a big deal right? I mean… we weren't saying anything Voldermort related or anything?" Asked Ron,

"No," said Harry, shooting a look at Ginny, "not important at all," he walked inside the house and slammed the door behind him.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Alright Harry what's going on?" Said Ron,

"Nothing,"

"Don't give me that," he replied, they were walking down a corner in Diagon Alley. They had been separated in the crowd shopping for Christmas gifts and trinkets from various shops. "Harry I've known you for what? Seven years now, I can tell when something's up, I might not be as smart as you but I'm not stupid." Harry paused, and put his hands in his pockets,

"Ginny broke up with me," he said in a long sigh.

"What?" Asked Ron, not wanting to repeat it again, Harry shrugged,

"I thought it was obvious."

"Well I knew something was up, like maybe you were fighting but broken up? Did she say why?" Ron added, now continuing to walk, a cold breeze swept around the corner onto their faces. Harry shook his head,

"Didn't give me a reason," he shrugged,

"Woe way to dump before Christmas…" Muttered Ron

"It's getting cold, want to head to the three broomsticks?"

"Alright," Ron realised Harry's desperate want for a change in subject, "man, I could so go for some Quidditch right now," he muttered, Harry smirked,

"Seems like an age since I've been on a broom," he scratched the back of his head,

"Us and the twins should go play it some time, and if you feel that you aren't going to slaughter Ginny in an "accident" she could come along as well." The thought of hopping back on his abandoned Firebolt which hadn't left his trunk since the Battle was a thought of bliss. He smirked,

"I need a break from thinking about Horcruxes,"

"You need a break from thinking mate," laughed Ron, pushing open the doors to the crowded bar. "Go save some seats I'll get the drinks," he said, walking to the bar. Harry looked around the tables, Hermione and Ginny, obviously also separated from the group sat near the fake-frosted tree. The only other spare seats were on the other side, a clear separation, but still too close for comfort. Harry made an inaudible angry sigh, and headed towards it; taking a seat and making sure the tree covered his vision of them and visa versa.

"Why won't you tell me reason Ginny?" Came the voice of Hermione, Harry's ears perked up he leant against the wall to hear more clearly.

"I told you, I _can't _tell you,"

"What? That's the most stupid reason ever!"

"That wasn't even a reason!"

"Exactly!" There was a pause,

"If I told you…" started Ginny,

"I would say nothing. No one is going to hear us it's too crowded," assured Hermione.

"Alright…"

"Hermione!" Came Ron, Harry sat up, he could have punched Ron.

"Oh, hey," It was obvious Hermione was just as annoyed as Harry, "Where's Harry?" Harry made some rapid hand movements at Ron, trying desperately to get his attention,

"Be quiet!" He mouthed,

"Other side of the tree," Said Ron, pointing directly at Harry, Harry slouched in his chair.

"Is he now?" Said Ginny, she pushed away a branch and glanced at him. He raised a hand in a wave, turning his head away. "Not eavesdropping were we?" She asked annoyed,

"No… course not, didn't even see you there," he lied.

"Uh-huh," said Hermione sarcastically.

"…Awk-ward…" Muttered Ron, planting the butterbeer in front of Harry and taking a sip of his own. Harry grasped in need to the bottle, he took a sip, feeling warmth crease through his veins then cradled it, Ginny's eye disappeared from behind the tree.

"We are done anyway," she said, the girls rose up and made their way through the maze of people until they were out of sight. Ron took a seat,

"Damn it Ron!" Said Harry excentric, "she was just about to tell 'Mione why she broke it off!"

"Oh!" Ron replied, grimacing, "sorry mate."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

_R & R, k cool. Hope you liked the chapter and all, thanks for all your reviews on the last chapter, they were awesome. _

_Pheonixxsong_


	11. Four Dragons, One Axe

**Four Dragon's, One Axe**

Harry took another sip of hit butterbeer, its warmth doing nothing for him. He sighed,

"Girls are stupid," he stated simply,

"You've got it," said Ron,

"I mean, I had Cho, and she was a handful with the crying every time I tried to talk to her, then Ginny, who I thought," Harry paused, "I don't know, I just thought it would go for longer… and she's now broken up with me and not telling me why."

"You should get a rebound girl," stated Ron,

"What? That's a horrible idea!" Muttered Harry angrily, a frown creasing across his forehead. Ron shrugged, not dazed by Harry's remark,

"It'd make Gin jealous." Harry relaxed and silently considered it, "well, I have had bad luck with girls too mate, remember Lavender? The bracelet?" He shuddered, "that was more out of spite that relationship, and now Hermione, who I love don't get me wrong but man she's abusive." Harry laughed,

"And so, girls are stupid," concluded Ron, holding up his bottle in a mock toast before taking another sip.

"Well… duck!"

"What? Where is a duck?" Harry pushed his hand firmly on his head just as an axe swirled over and jammed itself firmly into the wall.

"Weapons?" Muttered Harry, just as the bar turned into an uproar of people running in different directions. Harry swore; turning to the doorway, Ron was now under the table, grasping desperately for his wand.

"Harry!" Yelled Ron, "my wand! I can't find it!" Harry's eyes scanned the area,

"I can't see it!" He yelled just as a spell hit the table, it fell to its side and Ron crawled clumsily behind it, he pulled his knees up to his chest.

"I'm nothing without it!" Yelled Ron, Harry pulled the axe from the wall and threw it at Ron, he caught it just before it hit his head. Ron gaped at the axe in his hand, "bloody hell! How do I use a thing like this?"

"It's sharp! Swing it around," said Harry, with no idea of better advice than that. He dodged a spell. People were running out the back exits, but were held in by those in black capes, they were taller than the Death Eaters, and Harry almost believed they were Dementor's until he saw they walked on thin black legs and had droopy wings falling behind them. Harry frowned,

"They aren't human!" He yelled, to Ron, who shuddered; still clasping around for his wand.

"_Expelliarmus!" _Yelled Harry, but it made no effect on them "they have no wands!" Harry said to himself just as spell hit him. He fell over to the ground, a gash appeared on his leg, opening the old one and bleeding badly. He clasped his hand over it and tried to heal it, but it didn't do much good. He yanked on the table clothe in front of him and ripped the thin material, then tied it around the wound as quick as he could.

Another spell was fired and it hit the roof, shattering a light into a million shards of glass. Harry ducked as they fell over him; he looked from underneath the table at the creatures. One of them was pointing a long, black finger that looked like a slimy, black twig at passers by, killing them one by one. Not many were getting past them, there was at least half a dozen already scattering the floor. The creatures walked further into the room, their steps wide and stocky.

"_Stubefy!_" Harry yelled, having again no effect. "What are these?" He called to Ron, who had now huddled into the furthest corner behind the fallen over table, cradling his axe. "Ron! This is no time to stay and hide, I need your help!" Ron's eyes widened and he took a quick look over the table before slouching back down.

"They are Dragon's that's what they are," he said, more concerned now, he swallowed.

"But, they don't look like them!" Harry jumped behind the table again,

"Bill looked after some when I was younger. They have all the qualities of dragons, the fire breathing, wings and tail but they have human qualities…" he choked out, "they know what they are doing, they are intelligent… and kill fast… their fingers are like wands,"

"How do we kill them?" Asked Harry before shooting another spell onto one of them, Ron shrugged and thought hard, "something… about … Bill told me… uh…"

"Ron!" Said Harry in frustration,

"I'm thinking! Something about no spell killing them…"

"How do I kill them then?" Said Harry, firing another disarming spell in a desperate attempt for any reaction; Ron pushed the axe towards Harry.

"That's your safest bet," said Ron, still looking for his wand. "Something about they supply you with the weapon, I don't see why… cocky bastards."

Harry jammed his wand into his back pocket, and picked up the heavy axe, the head glistening red with a sharp metal blade. Harry swallowed, he had never fought with weapons before, apart from the Basilisk and even he can admit that was by sheer luck and courage. He felt his leg throbbing underneath the bandage and saw that the bandage he had made was almost fully soaked, it wouldn't hold for much longer. He stood up and ducked a spell; people around him were dropping like flies. Some had their wand pointed and were muttering spells in scared, soft voices, of course having no result.

Harry swiftly counted them, he counted an even four; he figured the Death Eaters who sent them must have thought that was enough, and they were doing their work well. Their fingers were pointing almost in unison, causing almost instant death to those unlucky ones who were targeted. The room was dull now, the light only coming from the windows at the far end of the room now that the light had been shattered.

The dragons moved further inside the room, almost half way now and only a small few were able to get passed them. Harry finally saw their tails, dragging behind them, as slimy and black as their fingers but with small scales running down it. He tightened his grip on the axe, feeling the dry wood on his hands and the beating of his heart. Harry thought that by hard it was beating; the creatures would be able to tell and tried to relax, but to no avail.

Harry slinked under the tables, just as another was killed. His body now lay in front of Harry, eyes wide and mouth gaped open. He looked at it for a while in horror before standing and walking towards the bar amongst a mass of swirling people, running from the spells like rats.

Harry saw one of the beast's notice him; now on closer inspection he saw a thin snout sticking through the hood, as black as the shadow that surrounded it. Harry's eyes widen at the figure that now faced him, it pointed its finger and Harry jumped over the bar. Then ran to the side,

"If you can beat Voldemort, you can beat these," he said to himself. He was now behind them, as quick as he could he stood and swung the axe around his head and then smashed it onto the place he figured the neck was. With a sickening crack the head gave way and fell to the ground, as did the body. He had caught the other's attention, and they turned to him their fingers twitching and clenching.

Dark red blood dripped down the blade and Harry's eyes widened in horror when he saw all of the remaining three turning to him.

His gut was telling him to reach for his wand, even though he knew it would do no good and would just give them more time to kill him. Harry stepped forward but stumbled, his leg was finding it hard to bear his weight. The cloth was wet through and now a single line of blood ran down his calf.

"Ron!" Harry called out; he was cut short by the commotion around him. People were taking the creature's focus on one person to escape as swiftly as they could. Then in unison, the sun shining on the side of their dark faces, they lifted their hands.

Harry widened his eyes and swished the axe as fast and hard, he didn't care where it hit. It only stopped one of them and Harry had to leave the weapon stuck in the dragon's side to duck the other two, only just. When he thought he was in the clear he rose his head, in their fury one arched its neck and blew a flame, it ran past Harry's face and he felt it burn. The one which had his axe in its side let out a roar and fell; Harry took the axe from it. He was being cornered, so he ran, along the bar and to the back again, his leg throbbing and threatening to give way. Ron was crouched down holding a broken table leg,

"Are you alright Harry?" Said Ron,  
"Fantastic," he uttered, touching the burn, "I need your help out there."

"I know," Ron replied, holding the sharp wood so had his knuckled turned a bright white. They walked swiftly over to them, Ron's eyes travelled to Harry's leg,

"Oh my G-,"

"It's alright," he said, "don't worry about it now." Harry still felt Ron's eyes tracing the wound, he didn't dare look down. He didn't want to see how bad it was,

"Alright we have to do this, they might be good at attacking but they don't have a great defence. So… just hit them," Ron swallowed hard and they rose to a stand.

"Ready?" Asked Harry,

"No,"  
"Alright then," they swung their weapons around madly, Ron used stabbing motions, hoping to hit once ounce of flesh. The dragon Ron was fight unclasped its fingers and got a hold around Ron's throat. Because of how long their fingers were, the index finger and thumb touched easily and it began to tighten its grip.

Ron's weapon dropped to the floor with a clatter, piercing the silence that suddenly became imminent. Everyone had left, and the sound of gasping and choking for air filled the room. Harry's one blew smoke out of its nostrils and grabbed his axe, Harry fought hard to keep the grip but soon it was taken away.

He looked desperately at Ron, the colour had drained from his face and his hands desperately sought to remove the iron grip the black hands had on him. The more the creature held the weaker Ron became and soon gave up and hung limp in its hands.

Soon Harry gave into his gut feeling and reached for his wand in his back pocket, clasping the handle firmly he kicked the one he was fighting in the chest, just so he staggered then stabbed the one holding Ron through where he figured the heart would be. The creature let go of his grip and Ron fell to the ground, his body looking lifeless.

The dragon gave a howl and fell over backward, out dead. Harry turned to his, now angrier than ever, it snorted fire and pointed a finger to release another spell. Harry luckily dodged it and held his wand tighter; he pushed it into the dragon's gut and removed it quickly as if it were a sword. It staggered and admitted defeat, fleeing the bar to save itself, its wings making it glide just above the ground.

Harry finally looked down, seeing a pool of blood now surrounding his leg.

When Hermione and Ginny came back an hour later, Ron and Harry both lay unconscious on the floor.

_Writer's block, Writer's block, Writer's block, Writer's block… Have to hate it. Anyway, yes, so I finally updated; apologies for the wait… again. Hope you enjoyed it, I know some hate cliff hangers but oh well. I won't be able to update for another 2 weeks but I shall when I get home. Anyway, R & R _

_Pheonixxsong _


	12. Healing

**Healing**

Ginny was leant over Harry, shaking him,  
"Harry, get up!" She said urgently, her voice was shaken, she had tried three times now to heal the deep gash in his leg, but was unable to, there was something stopping it from healing. Ginny felt her heart rocking in her chest and her breathing quickened, "Get up, come on! Don't do this, you can't do this! Get up… Please _please _get up!" Ginny shook his shoulders, her breathing becoming welled with emotion. Hermione stood, like a zombie, as if she was trying to block off all emotion, but was failing terribly.  
"I'm going to go get help," she sounded on the borderline of tears, and she ran from the room. Ginny watched Harry's chest rise and fall, slower than normal, but still the one indication he had of life. "Hermione is coming with help, hear that?" she said quietly to Harry and Ron. A single tear fell down her cheek and she pushed it away angrily, glancing over at her brother, who had a thick red rash, covered in a dark bruise wrapped around his neck. His eyes were partially opened, but she wasn't getting a response from either of them. Glancing around the room at the bodies sprawled on the ground, sent chills running down her spine. She stood slowly walking over to a young looking woman she had seen having a drink with a friend in the table next to hers. Ginny crouched and brushed the dark brown hair out of her eyes, the girl made no movement and Ginny felt horror sweep through her body. They were all so alive, talking, laughing… and now this?

She heard the door open and turned quickly, Hermione and Lupin ran into the room. Ginny stood and recovered herself from the emotions that lay before her. Her attention was drawn to Lupin, she had not even realised that he had gone until now. How long had it been? Lupin's face was pale and dirty and he had stubble grown, his clothes, were worn and his pants had a stripe of mud grazing its knee. He ran over to Harry and Ron, kneeling down and inspecting them.

"The healers are coming down," he said quickly, not looking up, his eyes gazing over Harry's leg, his trouser leg was saturated and a gaping wound, dug deep through his flesh lay unattended. He noticed Ginny looking at him and so shook his head,

"Not now," he muttered, Lupin ran his finger over Ron's throat and frowned, his eyes no longer on Ron. Lupin reached out his hand towards Harry, pushing his cheek to the side. Ginny gasped, a burn had been spread from the side of his eye to his ear.

"Dragon," Lupin concluded, he looked around the shop, his eyes darting from the bar to the tables, finally, his eyes rested on something by the door. He stood quickly and ran over to it, Ginny and Hermione came over cautiously.

"There," Lupin pointed to a spot in the ground, Hermione and Ginny shared confused looks,

"There's nothing there," said Ginny,

"Wait…" replied Hermione, she bent down, "what is that?"

"Blood," said Lupin, "see how it's a molasses consistency? Also a very dark black, that's the blood of a dragon."

"Like a dragon would fit in here!" Said Hermione,

"I'll explain later, but that blood there, means that they are dead. Their bodies disappear, but there is also a trace of where they have been. That blood is always what it is." He looked towards the door, "the healers should be here by now…" Lupin retrieved his wand and with a flick two stretchers appeared. He lifted Harry and Ron onto each. "Hermione, I imagine you could apparate with Ginny," there was a single pop and Lupin was gone.

Hermione and Ginny arrived in St. Mungo's hospital; Lupin was just ahead of them, already being helped by the healers. Hermione and Ginny ran to their side, both too fearful to be sad.

* * *

Ron woke up in Saint Mungo's early the next morning; his vision took a second to focus on the bright light shining through the window. He was parched of thirst so reached for the bedside table. He touched it and used his strength to sit himself up, blinking wildly he saw another bed next to him.

"Harry?" Ron said in a rasped voice, he grabbed the glass of water and took a deep sip, before going to stand. He looked around the familiar looking room, and knew he was in hospital. He stood slowly, and walked over to Harry's bed, Ron saw that Harry's leg was bandaged and he had a green-coloured gel on the burn. He was not awake, "Harry mate, wake up." A nurse stepped into the room,

"What are ye doin' up now?" She said, "yeh need ye bed rest!" The woman walked forward and took Ron's arm, leading him like a child back to the bed which was only 10 feet away.

"Is he ok?" Asked Ron, looking over his shoulder at his best friend,

"'e hasn't woken up yet, but give him a while, he lost a lot of blood." She gave Ron a friendly smile as he sat back down. "Ye only just missed your visitors! Worried they are; I'll be sure to call them tomorrow when the visiting hours are open again." She walked over to Harry's bed, "I'm just going to change his dressings on the leg. He got a right old nasty cut there, sliced right to the bone; 'n' won't heal with magic. Healer's don't know what's wrong… they'll find a cure." Ron laid his head back on his pillow, all the time watching the nurse remove the bandage.

"How long have I been asleep for?"

"Oh… slept right through last night; and today… its mid-evenin' now. The medicine we gave you for ye neck helped you sleep so that ye didn't feel pain. All healed now though, I'd say you'd be allowed to go by mornin'," The short nurse finished taking of his bandages and removed the dressings from the wound. Ron's eyes widened at the cut, she dipped the dressings in a clear solution and placed them neatly over Harry's leg before getting clean bandages and wrapping it up again.

"Some kind of an accident you got yourselves into huh? Then 'gain it is Harry Potter, I've 'eard stories of what he's done." She nodded knowingly, "and you! You got the life strangled out of ye literally!" She chuckled as if it were a joke, "alright, done here, goodnight Mr. Weasley." The nurse left the room at a totter, turning off the light as she left. Ron turned on his lamp on his bedside table as soon as he stopped hearing her shoes down the hall.

Standing, he moved over to Harry's bedside again, he half-smiled at him,

"Never thought Harry Potter would go to hospital," he paused, almost expecting a response. He touched Harry's arm lightly, "Goodnight Harry, you will wake-up soon," he said reassuringly to his still body. Ron stepped into his bed and fell asleep.

Ron opened his eyes to bright eyes staring at him intently; he jumped back in his covers,

"Bloody hell!"  
"I knew you weren't dead!" Said Hermione, throwing her arms around his neck, but was pushed aside by the Weasley family, Molly in the front, sobbing tears of joy.

"Bro! I had to close the store for the day because of you," came Fred's voice, but Ron couldn't see them over his mother that was now hugging him in a bone-breaking hug.

"Think of how wonderful we are."  
"How much you are privileged to have us grace your presence."

"To take time out of our busy schedule!"

"To come and see our little brother." Fred and George came forward, talking loud over their mother's wails and ruffled his hair. "It _is_ good to see you are not dead." Ginny stepped over to Ron and hugged him, followed by Lupin, who shook Ron's hand.

"Where've you been?!" Asked Ron curiously, Lupin breathed out, but didn't answer his question.

"Now we just have to wait for Harry," said Mrs. Weasley sadly as Mr. Weasley greeted Ron, then Sirius. Ginny was already over at his bedside,

"He'll get better," said Ron, "he has to." Sirius walked over to Harry's bedside, he put his hand on his shoulder in a fatherly way.

"Yes," Sirius muttered honestly, "he has to."

* * *

_Ok, long wait… again. America was cool by the way, I went there. Hello all of my American readers! Haha, well, I got back and I didn't think about this fanfic for a week and then I got two reviews saying to update now or I'd get hurt. Pretty much. Well, to tell you the truth, I didn't think many people were reading this story, but obviously there are some and I write to you! So! Thankyou for reading, and review so I actually know people are reading. (laughs) _

_Pheonixxsong _


	13. Waking

**Waking**

"But if Voldemort's Horcrux –," started Sirius, Lupin and he were in the middle of an argument, Ron had been discharged that morning and Harry lay still in his bed.

"I don't care!" Shouted Lupin, he took a deep breathe, now speaking softly, "Sirius, you are his Godfather. His _Godfather! _I told you to look after him when I was gone. What would James say?" Sirius put his head in his hands, Lupin paced the room once, "Sirius, you are like a father to Harry, and you're proposing we turn his life into hell. So that he will basically commit suicide,"

"…I thought it was the right thing to do,"

"The right thing to do? The _right _thing to do? How is anything like that the right thing to do?" Sirius rubbed his eyes, "we will think of another option," said Lupin, softening a little. There was a long pause where Lupin stared at Sirius, whose head was forehead was in his hands.

"By the time Harry reaches nineteen he could be Voldemort," said Sirius, speaking finally but in a soft voice, "that's what I was thinking, that's why I made that decision, my Godson, the one who looks up to me could become Voldemort. I tried to look for another option Remus, I tried…" Lupin shook his head, looking Sirius dead in the eye,

"We _have _to find another option; I won't allow this to happen to Harry." There was another pause, "what is it Sirius?" Sirius' eyes were not on Lupin anymore, they were fixed intently at Harry.

"That," he said, pointing at one of Harry's eyes,

"What?" Lupin walked over to Harry's bed and stood over it,

"There is was again, did you see it?" Sirius asked, Lupin had noticed it, the tiniest flicker of one of his eyes opening.

"Harry? Harry, can you hear us?" He asked, "come on Harry." Slowly but surely Harry's eyes opened, they blinked due to the bright light coming from the window. Lupin and Sirius' eyes met for a second and they shared a look which was of horror, wondering if Harry had heard them talking. It had been said that people who were unconscious could still hear, but had it happened? They gazed down at him as he blinked madly, he reached for his bedside table and recovered his glasses; he put them on and looked up at the two men standing over him.

"There he is," said Lupin, taking a seat next to him, "how are you feeling?"

"Like hell," muttered Harry, squinting, "where am I, and how'd you get here?"

"You're in St. Mungo's and I'll tell you how I got here another time." Harry frowned,

"Alright, where is everyone?" His eyes widened, "How's Ron? Is he alright?"

"Everyone is fine," said Sirius, talking finally. "Ron was let out this morning, I think I should go fetch everyone, and the Healer, tell them you are awake." Sirius stood and walked out the door.

"What's his rush?" Asked Harry,

"Oh, he probably just thinks that everyone would want to know… and if Molly finds out he didn't tell her in the split second you woke up, he'd die." Harry smiled, he thought back to what had happened and his eyes darted to his leg. He almost expected it to be amputated, thrown out in the rubbish and never to be seen again. But there it still was, he moved it slightly, expected pain but none came.

"It's going to be fine, your on some Muggle pain killers," said Lupin, answering his un-asked question, "they are just healing more and more every day, trying to find some way to get rid of the cut." Harry shrugged like it was no big deal and leaned backwards onto the pillow, but his eyes always travelled to the bandaged area.

"So," said Harry, "are you going to tell me where you were?" Lupin smiled,

"Still as curious as before I left huh?" Harry shrugged,

"Probably the drugs,"

"Probably the Potter in you," said Lupin winking,

"So… are you going to answer me?" Harry asked, Lupin laughed hollowly, the bags under his eyes deepening.

"Harry-," Lupin began but was cut off my a long scream, they both looked up in alarm to see Mrs. Weasley's round face almost fully covered by her hands. A scream coming from between the gap Harry supposed her mouth was. She ran over to him and pulled him into a hug that could crush bones. Lupin who had stood back in shock at the sound, was now smirking. Ron was tapping his mother on the shoulder impatiently,

"Mum… mum… mum…mum… get off Harry…" he turned to Lupin "ugh, some words I never wished to say 'get off Harry'" He shuddered and Lupin laughed. "Mum! Why weren't you this happy when I woke up?" Asked Ron moodily, Fred and George pushed Ron to the side and grabbed a sobbing Mrs. Weasley by the shoulders, pulling her back. Mrs. Weasley stepped to the side and pulled out a handkerchief, dabbing each of her eyes with it. Ron pushed passed her and stood near Harry,

"Hey," said Ron gleaming,

"Hey," said Harry "feeling alright?"

"I'm meant to ask you that," laughed Ron, he swiftly gave Harry a hug and stepped aside to let Hermione through. Harry hugged Hermione; her eyes were glistening with tears.

"I wasn't dead you know,"

"Shut up," muttered Hermione. Harry looked towards the doorway, Ginny was standing at it, her head rested on the doorframe and she watched Harry, not sure whether to smile or not. Harry's eyes only rested on her for a split second before darting away.

"I must say Harry," said Fred, after Hermione had gotten up, "you're a cat,"

"I'm a what?" Asked Harry grinning,

"A cat you git." Said George,

"C-A-T, it's almost the first word you learn."

"Why am –,"

"Because, a cat has nine lives right? You, my scar-headed friend are a cat, because you're not dead… again!" Replied Fred, "not that it is a bad thing,"

"But, we just figure, you… are a cat,"

"Um… thankyou?" Replied Harry,

"Oh! Harry," said Ron, suddenly remembering, "we saw Umbridge, she was visiting Lockhart! Can you believe it?" Harry frowned,

"Lockhart's still mental right?"

"He's getting better, I mean… he's still the same guy and always will be. Just as stuck up and everything, but he's still a bit on the loony side. Umbridge seems to be… pretty much back to her old ways, told me to tuck my shirt in and such… lousy old hag," Mrs. Weasley, who had regained herself whacked Ron over the head, but Ron continued, utterly non-fussed by the act of violence. "She said she was thinking about applying to Hogwarts again,"

"You're joking!"

"Nope; but I told her she didn't have a chance, seeming McGonagall is Headmistress and still hates her guts. Also most of the teachers did there as well, and the portrait of Dumbledore is still there… he wouldn't allow it… even though he's not _exactly _Dumbledore…just a painting," Ron paused and looked at Harry to see if he would react to Dumbledore's death being brought up again, but he didn't. "So," continued Ron as Mr. Weasley, Bill and Fleur of which he had not seen for a long time greeted him warmly. "So, we told Lockhart you were in here, when he asked and he told us to give you a photograph, as a 'getting-better gift.' Mum took it," Ron looked up at Mrs. Weasley with disgust, "and was still happy to do so."

"We also saw Luna, and she said she'd come in to say hi some time. She seemed different but we only got to talk to her in passing, she wouldn't even tell us why she was in here." Ron reached over to the many chocolate frogs Harry had been given as gifts and ripped one open. Harry looked at the bruise under Ron's neck, Ron noticed him looking, "Don't worry about that," he said taking a bite of the frog, "only a bit of bruising left, looks worse than it feels… said to heal in a couple of days."

Just as he had finished the frog, the healer came in and stared at all the visitors in horror

"You aren't allowed in here! You all know the rules! Three visitors at a time!" Ron looked up at his mother and she frowned,

"Alright Ron, but not too long, Harry needs his rest. Hermione and Ginny can stay too," Ginny went to open her mouth but Molly wouldn't hear it and pushed her into the room as she left, followed by the many others.

"The newspapers have been full of what happened," said Hermione, sitting on the end of Harry's bed and crossing her legs.

"Yeah, I bet they had a good time with that,"

"Oh, they did. Its front page news," replied Hermione, as Ron took another frog. Harry looked up at Ginny who was awkwardly leaning against the wall, trying to look anywhere but at him.

"So, did Fred and George say hello to Umbridge?" Asked Harry, desperate to keep the conversation going,

"They certainly did, you should have seen her face! Remembers the fireworks and everything I'd suppose. All they said was hello and she was cowering in the corner," Ron laughed, "Fred and George milked it for all it was worth and kept talking to her, asking about what she'd feel if a Centaur ran for Head of Ministry, she didn't say much, just stood there, glaring at them. They didn't care, you know them. Lockhart said he'd make an excellent Head of Ministry and that he'd been offered the job many times before, load of rubbish."

"Course it is a load of rubbish," said Hermione, who had discovered a paper and was now reading it. She looked up, "it's Lockhart." Ron looked up at Ginny, who was still standing by the door,

"Gin, why are you still standing? You are making me tired just looking at you." Ginny shrugged slightly, she cast a scared glance at Harry.

"Ginny, we know you're happy to see him awake, no matter how hard you try to hide it," said Hermione. The conversation was making Harry uncomfortable, so he stared down at the white sheets, trying not to listen.

"Of course I am," muttered Ginny, it was the first time he had heard Ginny speak since he had woken up so her voice came a shock to him. He looked up,

"Ginny… just because we…" said Harry, "just sit down okay?" Ginny hesitated slightly but decided not to create a fuss so sat down on the chair by the bedside. She felt like a complete stranger to him, back to the days where she was too scared to even say his name. Harry looked over at her for a moment before the Healer came in again,

"I suggest you all go," said the Healer, "not that visiting times are over, it's just that Potter needs his rest, and he won't get it with you lot standing around him." Hermione sighed,

"Yeah I guess we better," she said, folding up her paper and putting it on his bed-side table. Ron and Ginny stood also,

"We'll be back tomorrow alright?" Said Ron, "get well mate," they left the room and Harry really wished they hadn't.

"Now Harry, I'm going to change the dressing on your leg so it doesn't get worse. We have some of the top Healers in here working on whatever is keeping that wound open, be thankful for that." The Healer walked to his bedside and drew back the covers; she propped up his leg and removed the old bandages, placing them in a garbage bag. Harry stared at the injury as if it were a piece of horrifying art.

"When will I be out of this bed?" He asked,

"Not sure Mr. Potter, when they get it better I'd suppose… you could go in a wheel-chair around the hospital if you really had to," the lady finished bandaging the leg and positioned it back down onto the bed. "Alright, we're done for tonight," she gathered up all of her things and headed for the door. "Goodnight Mr. Potter," she said, just as she was outside the door.

"Yeah, goodnight." Harry replied.

* * *

_Hello Fellow Reviewians. As to answer your questions on America, I did 5 states in 2 weeks! So I had basically no rest what so ever. I went to California, LA, New York (also had to drive through the Nevada desert, very cool I might add,) Vegas and… oh… damn, I forgot the last one. It wasn't in that order but yes. The U.S is awesome by the way, to all you Americans. I liked Cali a lot, New Port and El Cajon, Vegas was awesome at night. And yes, I went just outside New York as well. Oh! And I saw the statue of Liberty, I could go on for ages but I won't. So yes! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter!  
Read and Review – it is highly appreciated _

_Pheonixxsong_


	14. Lupin's Story

**Lupin's Story**

"Harry you're acting like a mad person!" Struggled out Ron, one firm hand pushing on Harry's chest trying to keep him on the bed.

"I want to get up!" Said Harry, desperately fighting against two Healers and his best friend to get up. "I'm fine, seriously, I don't need anymore treatment, the leg is fine!"

"The leg is not fine Poppit, it's just the drugs!" Yelled the older Healer over the top of Harry.

"It'll heal naturally! I _want _to get up! Please!" Harry moved over to the side of his bed and went to stand, with many hands moving to push him back down again. He pushed them away as hard as he could muster but a Healer tapped his head with her wand and Harry immediately felt drowsy, his muscles weakened and he felt his eyes slowly closing.

"I can… get out now… I … can…" his arms dropped to his sides and his words became slurred. He fell back onto his bed, everyone just soft blurs surrounding him.

"What did you do Ronald!?" Came Hermione's voice,

"Me? Nothing! I had only just walked in and he went berserk!" Said Ron in defence,

"Don't worry;" said the Healer, "you'd be surprised how often this can happen,"

"Isn't it strange for him to be acting so violent?" Asked Mr. Weasley, everyone turned and stared at him. "Oh wait… my mistake,"

"It is strange for Harry to be acting like this though," said Sirius, "he probably just doesn't like it here."  
"Well that's pretty damn obvious!" Muttered Ron,

"He'll just need his rest," said Mr. Weasley, he straightened his glasses and looked at his watch, he cringed, "I'm sorry, but I have to be off, I only had a short break off work to see how Harry was going. Take care now."

"But you only just got here, what could be so important!" Replied Mrs. Weasley,

"They think they've found a location of a Death Eater," he shrugged then swiftly kissed Mrs. Weasley on the cheek and left.

"Will he be ok?" Asked Ginny,

"Oh yes dear, he'll be fine. But how many times do I have to tell you folks how many visitors! There is a new patient that is going to occupy this room and I don't want him to be surrounded by people!" The Healer nodded hastily and walked around the bed straightening out his sheets before walking out the door.

"He will be okay Molly," Said Sirius, patting her comfortingly on the shoulder. She let out a sad sigh,

"I hate seeing him like this," she turned and left the room, followed by many others. Soon it was only Ron and Hermione left looking at their friend who was trying to stay awake.

"Hey Harry," said Hermione, sitting on one side of the bed,

"Hi," muttered Harry in an almost inaudible whisper, his eyes rolled back in his head then returned.

"Hermione, is there any way we can lift this?" Asked Ron, waving a hand in front of Harry's face. Hermione withdrew her wand from her pocket, then walked to the head of the bed,

"They only used a simple charm… I heard her mutter it actually." Just as she was about to withdraw the charm she looked into Harry's eyes which were closing now on a frequent basis, "Promise not to go acting insane again?" Hermione raised her eyebrows at him. Harry nodded once with what looked like great difficulty, and so Hermione tapped him lightly on the arm and immediately Harry felt like he had been given new-found energy, he rubbed his eyes.

"Thanks 'Mione,"

"Your very welcome," she beamed,

"I hate it how you remember everything," said Ron,

"Somebody has to," Hermione replied mockingly, she took a seat and looked around nervously at the door, "I hope the healers don't realise I did that,"

"Harry can pretend to be tired if they come in, stress less." Replied Ron, when he finished talking Lupin walked in, he paused for a second and frowned at the bed.

"Didn't the Healer put a charm on you?" Harry smirked and looked at Hermione. Lupin raised his eyebrows at her,

"Should've known," he smirked, then paused, "Ron, Hermione, do you mind if I have a chat with Harry?"

"Can we stay?" Said Ron hopefully, Lupin smiled,

"I think it would be best if I just talk to Harry alone, he can fill you in after." Ron glowered for a second and stood up; Hermione and Ron left the room. Lupin looked out the window to check they were gone then shut the door. He walked over to the foot of Harry's bed and paused,

"Are you going to tell me where you were now?" Asked Harry, jumping to the point,

"Are you going to tell me why you overreacted?" Lupin replied,

"You tell me first," smirked Harry, Lupin smiled then paused, not sure where to begin.

"I was sent by Dumbledore,"

"Sent?" Frowned Harry, Sent for what?" he sat up in his bed, feeling the now common hot tingling pain running down his leg.

"Do you remember the first Horcrux? The one you went to find with Dumbledore?" Lupin asked, Harry nodded, how could he forget? "You may remember the letter that was on the inside of the locket, saying the real one was taken by R.A.B, and he had replaced the real one with another locket of not much worth. Well, that led to some questions of course. Though we, being the Order, put it on hold for some time, it was not important to what was happening." Lupin paused in thought for a moment, "R.A.B is Rune Atticus Bovlen. Dumbledore sent me, to find out if he was alive… Rune was a Death Eater"

"A Death Eater?" Queried Harry, he frowned, why would a man who joined Voldemort want to destroy him?

"He despised Voldemort… he and his wife were forced into working for him when Voldemort was recruiting people, before he killed Lily and James… Voldemort killed his wife after a task was not completed properly; and so, after that, Rune pretty much pledged his existence to somehow destroy Voldemort." Lupin stood and slowly began to walk back and forth as he continued.

"He watched Voldemort's every move as closely as possible without getting caught which was extremely difficult because Voldemort was his prime… and… well, he's powerful, but he knew it would be tough to kill him, extremely tough. Upon Voldemort's downfall, Rune figured that he had finally been defeated. But when he returned, the real questions began to occur in his head, and all the new suspicions come into view again. He refused to respond to the Dark Mark, which he was of course punished for." He stood now at the end of Harry's bed now,

"And so," said Lupin, "he had the idea of the Horcruxes… he thought it was possible and so consulted one of the most powerful wizards of the time,"

"Dumbledore" said Harry, finishing Lupin's sentence for him. Lupin nodded,

"So, Rune told Dumbledore his suspicions and they talked about it over and over. Then they started their difficult task of recovering the memories. They managed to find one of them which was difficult to find all the same. The memory he ended up showing you Harry. The first memory was the one of Merope, Morfin, Gaunt and Ogden, Rune figured that perhaps the ring with the Peverell coat of arms on it, in it would in fact be one."

"Is that how Dumbledore's hand was hurt?" Harry asked,

"Yes Harry, it was,"

"Where did they look?" Asked Harry, Lupin shrugged,

"Dumbledore wouldn't tell me complete details, just what I needed to know," Harry frowned,

"So… why were you looking for Rune in the first place?" He asked, Lupin smirked,

"Dumbledore said that after recovering the ring, he kept it himself for some time, then gave it to Rune to find out if it was a Horcrux, then he suggested that they bring you into what they were doing, if you really were to destroy Voldemort. Rune didn't like the idea of having an adolescent with them, even if you are Harry Potter, so he disappeared."

"Didn't he think I could do it?" Snapped Harry,

"It wasn't necessarily that he didn't think you could do it," said Lupin, "Dumbledore believed you could, and tried to convince Rune, but Rune wanted smaller numbers. Two is company and three's a crowd, and all that," Lupin ran a hand through his hair. "Anyway, so Rune had apparently started again without informing Dumbledore, that's how he discovered the locket. I was sent to find Rune, to see if he had the locket still, and if he had managed to find the spell to destroy it."

"But when I asked Dumbledore about that he said that he was sure he would have destroyed it,"

"The other reason," said Lupin, ignoring the fact that Harry had talked at all, "was to see if he was still alive,"

"And is he?" Asked Harry, Lupin frowned,

"I was sent to his old town, Magicroot, sort of on the outskirts of London to try and find him. I was told by a lady who had lived there for quite a while that apparently he committed suicide soon after coming back from a trip. But, I don't know… I think he might have just faked his suicide or something,"

"So, did you look for him anywhere else then?"

"But I don't know where else to look Harry! I looked in some neighbouring towns but they'd never heard of him. So, basically I gave up and came back, until we have another heading, I guess we can just presume Rune's dead." Said Lupin simply,

"You're giving up?"  
"No, I'm not giving up; I just find it pointless to wander around trying to find one person in this world full of people!" Lupin sighed, "and it is possible that he did commit suicide, if so, we need to find if he destroyed the locket, which he probably did."

"Why would he commit suicide? Seems rather pointless," Asked Harry curiously,

"Didn't want to live in the fear of Voldemort finding him I guess," Harry frowned in thought and they sat there in silence for a long minute before Lupin spoke again.

"Anyway, I'm sure there are a lot of people who want to see you again," he clapped Harry on the shoulder then stood, when he reached the door, Harry talked,

"I don't like hospital's much, and I don't like being injured." Said Harry rather plainly, "that's why…"

Lupin turned around again, "I know…" he paused, "I'll tell you if I find anything," he smiled weakly and left.

* * *

_I've decided I officially hate writer's block. Yep, that's what I've been suffering from. Nothing seemed to cure it!! So I left it, hoping something would come up into my head, but nope! Ah well… So I apologise for the wait, REALLY apologise. Waiting for a chapter is lame. Can you imagine how J.K would feel if she got writers block? Ahh the pressure she'd have!_

_Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter!! Please Read and Review. Greatly, greatly appreciated! _

_Pheonixxsong- falalala la la la la _


	15. Guilt and Capture

**Guilt and Capture**

Harry awoke the next morning to a new resident being wheeled in on a bed. He was being told to quieten down as he mumbled and yelled, waving his arms as if he was trying to make a point. The Healer simply nodded at him,

"I know Sir, I know," he said politely, the woman looked up at Harry apologetically, "sorry for waking you Mr. Potter," Harry didn't reply, and rubbed the remaining sleep from his eyes.

"He was meant to be here yesterday afternoon," the Healer explained, "but they wouldn't let him go for another couple of hours." She tapped the man lightly on the head and he stopped ranting and shut his eyes; Harry believed that was the charm used on him yesterday.

"What's wrong with him?" Harry asked curiously, glancing at the middle-aged man, grey hair only partially visible because of the dirty blonde hair that covered his head. His hands were relaxed at odd angles on his bed, not moving them.

"Well," said the woman sadly, smoothing the creases from the bed, "that's exactly what we are trying to find out, poor man… poor daughter!" She added, touching her index finger and middle finger to his wrist for a minute. She walked over to Harry's bedside just as another Healer came in, this one was a man holding a clipboard; Sirius was behind him.

"I need to ask you a few questions," said the man, "my name is Richardson, your Godfather said he wish to be present, but if you feel he should go the-,"

"No… he can stay," said Harry, Richardson sighed,

"Very well…"

"What's this for?" Harry queried,

"The Healer's are having trouble figuring out what is making this a quick fix and we are thinking that it's the potion we are using. There are factors to the potion that might be the cause, that's why we ask the questions."

"Shoot," shrugged Harry, happy to oblige to anything that might make him better.

"So Harry," the Healer said, taking a seat by his bed, Harry was reminded of shrinks, he was the patient. "Have you ever said an unforgivable?" Harry felt his gut clench and saw Malfoy in his head, screaming in pain, rolling back and forward on the ground. Sirius was looking at him, one eyebrow raised.

"What has this got to do with anything?" Asked Harry, trying to avoid answering the question.

"A component in the potion will only work if the patient's never said an unforgivable, pure of heart." The Healer shrugged and waited for a response, his quill resting on the clipboard. "What you say in this room doesn't leave it," the Healer added. Harry swallowed,

"I have," he said, he avoided Sirius' face and looked at the Healer, who frown and noted it down.

Sirius bit his tougne, trying to stop himself from errupting with argument again. He knew Harry felt guilty, and he guessed that was all that mattered...

"Very well," he muttered, avoiding Harry's eyes. "What is the next question?"

* * *

When the questions were over, ones consisting of how many time he had hurt his leg and what by. Now, Harry was alone in his room, Sirius had left with the Healer. He stared at the man in the opposite bed and wondered who his family was and how they were coping. Just as he thought this a girl appeared at the door, he looked up. There was Luna, her hair shorter than it was the last time he saw her, but still the same dirty blonde. She stopped in the door way, widening her already broad eyes. 

"Luna!... what're you-,"

"Oh," she said, biting her lip, "this must be the wrong room!" She went to disappear but, deciding against it, she let out a sigh and entered. Luna looked over at the man's bed longingly, but sat in the chair next to Harry.

"How are you feeling?" She asked, swiping a piece of hair behind her ear,

"Do you know him?" Harry said curiously, Luna paused, bit her lip again, then nodded.

"My dad," she said wringing her hands. Harry looked over at the man and began to see the resemblance.

"What happened?" Harry asked, but almost regretted saying it because he saw Luna's bottom lip begin to tremble. She turned away and wiped her eyes before turning back. She took a shuddering breathe, her eyes glassy and grey.

"I don't know," she said, "I came home one day and he was… unconscious. He's my whole family Harry!" Luna put her face into her hands; Harry watched a tear falling between a crack in her fingers. She sat up, and apologised, trying to rub away the tears. Harry shook his head,

"Don't be," he muttered, he had never seen Luna like this.

"So, how are you feeling Harry?" Harry could see that Luna was trying to change the subject and so followed along with it.

"I'm okay," he said, "I want to get out of here and everything of course…" he smirked.

"Course you do," Luna replied, she lift the bottom of the sheet and checked out the bandaged leg, "Ooo," she said, cringing slightly, "nasty."

"Thanks," Harry smirked. Luna was being surprisingly… normal. "What have you been doing with yourself?"

"Well… not much really… I mean, I come here every other day, look after the house and so on."

"Where's your –,"

"Mum?" Luna asked, finishing his question. "She doesn't care, never did like me much." Harry felt a wave of sympathy sweep over him, he wanted to say _I'm sorry _but somehow the words didn't seem appropriate. Luna shrugged and stood, brushing her hair back again and walking to her father's bedside. She sat down and clutched his hand, leaning back in the chair. "You could get stiches you know," she said nodding towards Harry, "for your wound?" Harry nodded, surprised that she knew what they were.

Luna kissed her dad's hand and began humming a tune, rocking back onto two legs of the chair.

"You know, I've missed you Harry," She stated. "It's weird not joining in battles with you any more… I mean… after you killing Voldemort I've _wanted _to fight." She smirked, "I considered becoming an Auror for a while… but nope, I'm just working in the Three Broomsticks; when I have the time that is."

"You would be a good Auror," Harry said, smiling. Luna grinned, her thumb stroking the back of the hand she was holding.

"Fast asleep," muttered Luna, "I won't wake him." She placed the hand back beside the bed and kissed her dad's forehead. Then returned to the seat she was occupying before.

"It's good that you are with your dad, I'm sure he appreciates it."

"If he was awake he would," she laughed. "He'll get better, I'm sure of it."

"He will," said Harry, smiling. Luna stood up again, and smiled nervously,

"I should go," she muttered, "I could only be in here for a minute anyway… work…" Luna shrugged, staying in silence for a while. She leant forward and kissed Harry, her mouth moving over his but then quickly broke away.

"I didn't… It's just… you've been so," she looked truly apologetic, "I shouldn't have, I'm sorry… I mean, you have Ginny and everything… and here I come in all sad and… just because you were nice to me doesn't –," Harry stood up on his strong leg and kissed her, one of his hands on the side of her face. He watched Luna's eyes close, and guilty, he pulled away. Harry knew he was thinking only of Ginny and inside was cursing himself for what he had just done. Luna blinked for a second and swallowed; she slowly turned around and walked from the room in a quiet daze. Harry fell back onto his bed and frowned at himself, how could he do that?

* * *

Later in the day Harry had fallen asleep again, the hospital was awfully dull. 

When he woke up it was late afternoon, he stretched and sat up. Ron, Hermione and Ginny had come to visit him after Luna had left. Harry hadn't had the courage to look Ginny in the eye, even when she was talking to him.

Harry sighed; then heard screaming in the next room. He hoisted himself up and hopped to the door, looking out it. He saw nothing… that wasn't normal… there was always someone down the halls. Harry frowned and once again cursed at his leg.

Then he saw them… wizards in hoods, most of them covering their faces but he didn't have to look twice to know they were Death Eaters. He backed away from the door, why were they there? For him? He couldn't see any other explanation. He clutched his hands into fists and contemplated fighting them… by himself? When he was injured? Suddenly a figure appeared at the door, she lowered her hood and Harry noticed it was Narcissa; and evil smirk plastered on her red lips. She walked over to him and jabbed him painfully in the chest with her wand, he fell back onto his bed.

"Harry Potter," muttered Narcissa, strolling around the room, she swung her wand angrily at the door and it slammed shut, the curtains drawn. "So, the rumours are true, Harry Potter… is in hospital."

"You knew they were true or else you wouldn't be here," sneered Harry, Narcissa grinned to herself,

"Too right," her fingernails gently ran against the edge of the bed as she walked past. Harry reached slowly for his wand, not faltering his gaze. His hand skimmed the side table as she continued talking.

"Now, Harry, let's get down to business,"

"I have no business with you," he snapped, his hand still moving over the table, _where was it?_

"Oh, still brave even though your incapable of movement," she mocked, "you have no where to go, the Death Eaters are blocking the doors, we are not betraying the Dark Lord again. They have everyone captive, one move and they're…" she cast Harry a cruel smile and Harry's heart started beating harder in his chest, he couldn't find his wand. "Dead," she said simply, tracing a finger across her neck. "So, Potter, I suggest you stop searching for your wand because I'm in the better situation at the moment." Her voice matched what Harry remembered Professor McGonagall's sounding like when he did something wrong, he abandoned his search.

"What do you want?" Sneered Harry, Narcissa cackled, her laughter filling the room and echoing back.

"What I really want is the Dark Lord's return. What I want is for him to realise how truly loyal I am to him and together we can rule." She spat out, her smile disappearing from her face, Harry smirked,

"Too late, he can't return, I killed him. All of him." He sounded more confident than he was; he was feeling helpless, if only he had his wand.

"Are you sure Harry?" She question, her eyes squinting slightly, Harry then realised the harsh silence around him. No trolleys or Healer's walking around, no people, no noise, it unnerved him. He ran an arm down his leg and contemplated standing. However, he knew it would give way and that would just make it easier for whatever Narcissa was planning so he remained still.

"Yes," he said but the voice in the back of his head muttered _what if? _But, if there were another, would Dumbledore not have told him? Did Narcissa know something he didn't know? Narcissa sneered again, "Why are you here?" Asked Harry wearily, as if he were not scared in the slightest,

"You have something that's not yours." She spat, Harry frowned,

"I do not," he muttered as an automatic reaction.

"Stand up!" She yelled; the voice cut through the silence like a knife. Harry remained planted on the side of the bed. She pointed her wand at Harry, moving to his bedside and pulled him up with it, like someone had grabbed him by the scruff on the neck and had yanked him to standing position. He felt his leg tremble but tried no to show a sign of pain, he transferred his weight from the injured leg and looked her dead in the eye.

"We have come across evidence," said Naricissa, she waved her wand and Harry felt his legs get pulled together by an invisible rope. With it, he fell flat onto the floor; his body ached in pain, his stiffened muscles throbbing. "That you have something of the Dark Lord's," she said no more, and with another flick of her wand, Harry's hands were joined together, as if handcuffed and something was gagging him.

"I don't have anything!" He tried to say, but all that came out was a muffled cry. Narcissa grinned,

"The good thing is," she said, her head moving close to his, "if I'm wrong… you're dead anyway."

* * *

_See, see?! Look Reader's!!! Look! A chapter! And it hasn't been that long! (Is proud)_

_I hope you liked it, some who reviewed commented that the last chapter was not very actiony… so I made this one with an extra dose of it. Why not right?_

_Please Read and Review. Review's a flippin awesome._

_Pheonixxsong! _


	16. Feeling Hopeless

**Feeling Hopeless **

Harry was being dragged by his legs, trailing behind Narcissa like a rag-doll. He stifled a yell and clawed at the ground, trying to get a hold of something. His leg was throbbing, the pressure on it stretching the wound. Harry grabbed onto the door-frame with his tied hands, trying desperately to stop himself from moving any further. He was pulled harder and felt his grip slip, Narcissa laughed, a smile plastered on her face. _Where is everyone? _He thought in a panic, his friends, the Healers, it looked as if the other Death Eater's had certain rooms allocated for people to stand in while they yelled Unforgivable's and cackled when it hit someone.

A couple of Death Eater's spotted Harry being dragged and stopped to look, a smile planted on their faces… in an expression which said one thing to Harry, victory.

* * *

Harry was apparated to a room, he had no idea was he was and had burn all down his back from being pulled for so long. He landed on his side when he arrived, dismayed to find himself landing on cold concrete, only making it more painful for him. Narcissa picked him up with her wand like she had done in the hospital and planted him onto a straight-back wooden chair. Harry tried to show no look of fear in his eyes, he didn't want to give her the satisfaction; but he was unable to because of the blood-curdling dread that rose up in his chest. Narcissa waved her wand and Harry felt his arms free then be brought back together, but this time, at the back of the chair. She removed the gag.

"What do you want from me?!" Yelled Harry, as soon as his mouth was free. He pulled forward and backwards in attempt to free himself, then realised he tasted blood. After he had spoken several more Death Eater's arrived in the room, some he did not even recognise and presumed they were new. His eyes quickly flew over their hooded faces then darked to Narcissa who was looking at her fingernails, like Harry had not spoken at all. Her arm reached behind her, and then in a clean swipe, her nails cut into his neck. Harry made a choking noise and went to grab it, but realised he was unable to. He felt a trickle of blood down his neck. A couple of Death Eater's chuckled and Harry began to feel hopeless, his head as close to his knees as possible.

"Grant, Wood," said Narcissa, non-fussed by this act of violence she had shown, as she wiped the blood from her hand; "watch over Harry, the rest of the Death Eaters, come upstairs." She watched the Death Eater's follow her leadership and smiled. She looked down at Grant and Wood, two stocky men, but with enough muscle to what looked like, grind a brick into dust. "Do whatever you want, but don't kill him whatever you do." She glared at the men and they nodded excitedly, then she too retreated up the stairs. One of the men cracked his knuckles then stretched his hands in front of him and then smiled; Harry noticed he was missing several of his teeth. He bowed his head _please, _he begged to no-one in particular. _Please… make it painless. _Then heard the one word he had been hoping not to hear;

"Crucio!" Yelled the shorter of the two, his wand pointed directly at Harry's chest; it was an impossible miss, Harry closed his eyes and waited for the pain to come, and to his dismay it did. It was like when you bash your toe on something, you usually jump on one foot for a while. Or sit, holding it until the pain decreases and you are left with a small bruise. In a way, the reflexes we have help deal with the pain. Harry was here, unable to control it, his body forward, shaking and head bowed, his arms stretched behind him and his terrified scream going throughout the room until it was consumed with it.

"End it now Wood!" Yelled the taller one, with thick grey hair which looked fake. Wood held the spell; Grant pulling at his arm, Wood pushed Grant backwards and ended the spell.

"It's only a torturin' curse!" He yelled, "it ain't goin' to kill 'im!"

"It's better to be safe, we're under strict orders!" Said Grant, matching Wood's tone. They stood just before Harry, glaring at each other for a second. Wood rose his fist's and it looked like he was going to punch Grant, but instead, as if an after-thought, turned to Harry and punched his chin. Harry's head jerked backwards and his eyes watered with pain. His chin felt inflated and his lip bled from the impact it made on his teeth. The two men laughed to themselves.

"Why aren't you two upstairs?" Muttered Harry; surprised that he still had the strength to speak. His head was bowed, the slow drip of blood onto his lap.

"What'd you say?!" Threatened Grant, seizing Harry by the scruff of his shirt,

"Why are you down here?" Said Harry, struggling with the rope that tied his hands together. "And not up there, where all the other Death Eaters are?" His voice was barely a whisper but he knew the man heard him.

"You know exactly why we're bloody here!" Grant yelled, punching Harry dead in the cheek. "To watch over," he punched him again, "the brat," his arm collided with the side of his neck, "who is the reason for everything going wrong!" Another well aimed hit to the eye. He released Harry and stood back to admire his work. _That went well, _Harry thought dismally, spitting out blood.

* * *

Narcissa put both her hands on the table, she had become fond of being leader, fonder than she could ever expect. She knew the Dark Lord was and always would be leader; however she couldn't shake this power she felt, leading people, telling them what to do. She smiled over the content faces, and felt a happiness she hadn't felt since when the Dark Lord last returned. Leadership was like a drug to her and she knew she would be rewarded when he returned for leading her followers to victory.

"Congratulate yourselves," she said with a gleam, she didn't need to say why, they knew why. She paused then began again, "but not too much because we still need to find out the spell we have to do. Either we bring the Dark Lord back, the result being Harry Potter… pretty much having to give into the Dark Lord. Or, we kill Harry, the result being… a dead Harry Potter." A couple of Death Eater's laughed,

"Harpell is out at the moment talking to a potion maker, she's promised me news very soon."

* * *

"Ron!" Yelled Hermione, as people ran from the room, reviving those who were hurt. "They've taken Harry, I know it." She looked over in the rooms' direction, "we have to do something.

"What though? We have no idea where they are, what they're doing! They could be anywhere 'Mione!" But Hermione wasn't listening, her eyes were closed tight.

"We need to get… in there…" she opened her eyes and smiled, "in!" She looked at Ron excitedly, he frowned "we don't have to be physically _in _to be _in,_"

"What the bloody hell are you on?" He asked, Hermione rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand, putting it to her head.

"In," she said; when Ron still didn't get it she sighed and dropped his hand. "Remember when Voldemort was alive last year and he possessed Harry?"

"Possess? You want us to _possess _someone?"

"Shh!" she whispered, looking around, "and put your eyes back into your head. All we need to do is work out who is the most weak out of the Death Eaters." Ginny walked over,

"Harry's gone!" She said,

"What page are you on?" Asked Ron with a smirk, "we already got there."

"Malfoy!" Hermione muttered,

"What Malfoy?" Asked Ginny,

"Draco! It's perfect, he's only young… hasn't really been one all that long!"

"And what are we doing to him?"

"We're possessing him," answered Ron,

"We're _what?_" Asked Ginny, "what for?"

"To help Harry obviously!" Muttered Hermione, "quick, let's get into Harry's room," they ran down the hall. Healers were in a state of panic, calling Aurors, the Ministry, anyone they could get their hands on. Hermione reached Harry's door and ushered the others in before locking it with her wand. She glanced at the other bed, but the tenant was fast asleep. Hermione sat on Harry's bed and put her head in her hands,

"Now if I could only remember the spell… Harry said Voldemort made it,"

"Woe, we're going to use a spell Voldemort made?" Asked Ginny,

"Do you have a better idea?" Hermione asked, Ginny bit her lip then shook her head. "Alright then," Hermione put her hands back onto her forehead. "What _was it?_" she said aggravated, "Harry told me what he heard straight after!"

"You can't remember everything," said Ron.

"Usus qui postulo Usus." Muttered Hermione, "Planto… something insideus hostes hostium, tempero quod changeo suus sensus… sensus… ugh! Sensus muto… suus vita," Hermione grinned proudly while the other two were dumbstruck.

"There is no way in hell you can remember that," said Ron frowning.

"Well, I did didn't I?" Asked Hermione mockingly, "I wrote it down a couple of times after Harry told me what he remembered… I wanted to memorise it…"

"You're frightening…" said Ginny.

"Thank me later," muttered Hermione, conjuring a circle of candles at the end of the room, Ron drew the curtains. "Ginny, sit down and hold my hands."

_

* * *

_

_Sort of another cliff-hanger. Who is going to possess Malfoy? Muaha. _

_Anyway, thankyou to those who reviewed and read my last chapter  I hope everyone had an awesome Christmas and New Year. 2007, weird number! _

_Pheonixxsong. _


	17. Taking Over

**Taking Over.**

"_What?" _Asked Ginny, watching Hermione sit and cross her legs on the carpet.

"You heard me, sit!" Ginny frowned and sat questioningly, grabbing Hermione's hands and looking around the candle circle. "I'm just here for contact right? You're doing everything?" Hermione didn't say a word, her eyes now closed. "Hermione?"

"Sh!" She replied sternly, "I'm concentrating! I need to change the words…" Ginny frowned; Ron sat down on Harry's bed, looking at them both as if they were going to explode. Hermione cleared her throat, "this better work," she muttered, and began to say the spell. Hermione began to feel light headed as she continued to say the words, but she couldn't stop. Her vision went a bright white and she blinked, trying to remove it, but as quickly as it appeared, it returned to normal and she opened her eyes to find herself in a black room, surrounded by Death Eaters, her eyes widened. It had worked.

"Oh my god!" She spluttered out before she could help herself.

"What is it Malfoy?" Snapped Narcissa, Hermione opened and closed her mouth as if she were going to say something, but then decided against it. She looked down at her new hands, they were extremely pale. Everyone kept their dark eyes on her as she pushed her hair back which had fallen in her, or rather, his eyes.

Hermione inspected the black robes then paused, realising the room had gone into silence. She looked up and coughed nervously, she had to appear as one of them. She looked at the man opposite her and mimicked his position. Narcissa frowned as she watched Malfoy slump awkwardly in his chair; she was fed up with him, he had failed too many times, he was weak. He was the sort of Death Eater that would become a spy for the enemy.

"As I was _saying,_" Narcissa said, shooting Hermione a glare, "now we just have to be patient. I personally believe Harry is a Horcrux, but we must make sure that it is true… no one will object to that will they?" She cast a dark glare to everyone around the table, Lestrange nodded.

"_What is it?_" Narcissa hissed, turning to Bellatrix.

"Well," began her sister, licking her dark lips. "It doesn't make sense, why would the Dark Lord try to kill Harry if… Harry was part of the Dark Lord." Narcissa rolled her eyes,

"Because he didn't _know_. Potter has been said to have a lot of power, _and _to be a parselmouth. Both traits of the Dark Lord, he didn't realise he was passing over a part of himself when he tried to kill him those eighteen or so years ago. Alright? We've been through this!" She yelled, angry for having to repeat herself. Bellatrix glared at Narcissa, gritting her teeth and trying not to retort.

Hermione drew all the words in and her blood turned to ice. It all made sense, and that was scaring her. She knew she had to get down to Harry quickly, but the news kept her immobilised. Narcissa cast a look of curiosity at him and she wondered if her fear was showing on Malfoy's face, she relaxed it as much as she could. Narcissa frowned so slightly Hermione wondered if she had imagined it.

"Keep your friends close and your enemies closer, right Draco?" Hermione frowned, what did that have to do with anything?

"What?"

"Go check on Harry," she replied with ridicule, she wanted him to be out of her sights. Hermione took this opportunity and stood slowly, her eyes darting around the room in search of a door. Once her eyes fell on one, she headed towards it; there were two other doors in the room so she had a good chance of this being it. Hermione tried not to walk towards it too enthusiastically over the prying eyes of the other Death Eaters. She touched the door handle lightly; waiting for someone to correct her, when no one did she quickly opened the door.

Hermione winded down a tunnel, as she got further, it became darker and colder around her, and her breathing was staggered with fear and anticipation. The walls were dark stone, and her hand brushed along it as she moved down the steady slope. At last, she reached a door, turning around; she looked up the tunnel and frowned. Then a sound met her ears, a scream, it was Harry she was sure of it, she had to get him out of there. With a deep breathe, trying to remember who she was, she pushed hard on the solid wood and entered.

* * *

Harry's shirt was open; Grant had been cutting a long, deep cut over his torso, opening an old scar. Harry had grit his teeth and tried his hardest not to scream, to cry, to beg for them to stop, but they came automatically out of his mouth before he could stop it, and the Death Eater's laughed in return. Then he heard someone at the top of the staircase, as did Grant and Wood, their eyes moved cautiously to the stairway. Grant removed the knife and Harry felt temporary relief. 

"Who's there?" Muttered Wood, "Narcissa, is that you?"

"No," came a young male voice, Harry recognised it. The person continued walking down the stairs and then stopped at the bottom step. Malfoy faced the two Death Eaters,

"Narcissa sent me to take over," he said with an evil gleam. Grant raised his eyebrows, then frowned suspiciously,

"Why you Malfoy?"

"Oh she wanted to fill you two in on the plan. And besides, it's not fair that you get all the fun." Malfoy's eyes met with Harry's and he swore he saw a flicker of concern, but he ignored it and figured it was the pain playing with him. Wood turned to Grant, who shrugged in return.

"Alrigh'" said Wood, he walked close to Harry and bent down, and seized his throat, choking him, his face was an inch away. "We're not through," he spat, he let go and turned up the stairs. Harry closed his eyes and breathed deeply. Once the footsteps disappeared Harry talked again,

"What are you doing here Malfoy?" He realised how stupid the question was once he asked it, he also realised how different his voice sounded from the swollen lip he now had, and all the screaming that had made his voice fade and crack. Harry was looking down at the dusted ground; he felt his skin being rubbed raw by the ropes around his hands and tried to move them. He had a strong taste of blood in his mouth and the new cut bled heavily. The room was extremely dim, though Harry's eyes had adjusted to the lack of light. "I was starting to wonder why Lestrange isn't down here," the corners of his mouth stretching in an attempt of a smile.

"Harry," said Malfoy, running to his side. Harry was sure he hadn't missed it this time, there was concern in his voice as well as in his features, and it seemed to not fit. Suddenly he felt a tug at his hands; he winced as the hard rope pushed on the sores.

"They're tight enough!" muttered Harry.

"Harry, listen to me," said Malfoy, coming eye to eye with him, "I'm going to get you out of here."

"I don't understand."

"_God_," whispered Draco, his eyes widening over the newly cut flesh. He placed a hand on him, but Harry pulled away as far as he could in such a restricting chair. Malfoy suddenly cast a look to the top of the stairs and swore, "They would have ratted out to Narcissa," he said, returning to the ropes, the thought hadn't crossed her mind until this moment, _why hadn't it?_ "Look Harry," said Hermione, jumping to the point. "You need to listen to me, this is going to sound completely ridiculous but I'm Hermione." A look of disbelief crossed Harry's face and Hermione only just saw it in the dark.

There was no point in Hermione arguing with him, so she pulled out Malfoy's wand and mended the chest wound. She then turned to the ropes she was untying previously. She couldn't believe the news that had come to her attention upstairs, a part of her made sense of it all, but all of her filled with dread to think what might happen to Harry if the news was proven true. Hermione muttered a spell under her breathe but the ropes just tightened. Harry shut his eyes tightly as he felt his hands get constricted.

"Damn, they've used wizard rope." Harry felt Malfoy struggling with the knots, he didn't know what wizard rope was, nor did he care, all he knew that he was in pain and loosing circulation.

"_Why do you care?_" He spluttered out,

"If you can just accept I'm Hermione then it'll save you a lot of questions _Potter_," she spat the last word out without realising it. It could mean only one thing,

"Potter?" Frowned Harry,

"He's fighting," muttered Hermione, digging her finger through a loop in the knot. She tried to keep her mind clear; she had to keep Draco out of this, he was stronger than she expected. This was ridiculous; the rope had a mind of its own, the more she pulled on it, the tighter it got. Hermione felt as if she were amputating Harry's hands, and at the same time had to keep her mind as clear as possible to avoid intrusion.

Something caught her eye, a glint not far away from Harry's feet, she turned to it. One of the Death Eater's that was in the room before had left the blade on the ground, it was her last chance. Hermione crawled forward; blonde hair falling into her eyes as she reached for the knife. She began to saw at it, and it slowly began to give way. There was nothing on Hermione's mind now except for getting that rope free.

"_Come on_," She whispered, the sound of her voice still alarming her. At the same time as the rope tightening as she hacked at it, it began to break. Harry's eyes were shut as tight as possible as he felt the ropes get tighter and tighter on his wrists. Then, like that, they fell to the ground. Harry opened his eyes and moved his hands from behind him, massaging his wrists. Hermione had already removed his feet and body ropes with Malfoy's wand just as they heard distant footsteps.

"I wish I had my wand," muttered Harry, more to himself than anything. Hermione looked at Harry,

"Can you stand?" Harry hadn't considered this but nodded, standing and feeling his body ache, he ignored it, he had to. Hermione handed Harry Malfoy's wand, and looked him in the eye,

"Can you get back?" Suddenly Malfoy's hand shot out and grabbed Harry's arm. Hermione frowned in concentration and lowered it. "He's strong; I don't think I can last much longer."

"Go then." The footsteps were so close now, "I only have to work out where they apparated from then I'll meet you back at St. Mungos okay?" Hermione frowned and nodded, she felt Malfoy getting stronger by the second, fighting back for his freedom. She felt her hands now on Ginny's, everything was fading away, Harry's beaten up face, the wand in his hand, the door opening. All went to the bright light again, then dulled down into the hospital room, where she was still on the floor, her hands outstretched.

* * *

_Yes, I know I'm cruel. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! It wasn't super long but I'll make up for it sometime. I like cliff-hangers! I'd definitely appreciate reviews for this chapter. The ones I got for my last one made me write faster. The more I get, the faster I seem to write. I don't even mind if you just write 'hey' just as long as I know people are reading my story! Thankyou!! _

_Pheonixxsong _


	18. Struggle

**Struggle**

Harry's eyes widened, he was in for it now. Malfoy jolted forward and fell to the ground as Hermione left. Harry heart began to race; he felt alone… he wished he hadn't told Hermione to go. A spell was fired and it hit Draco square in the back, he was being raised to the roof, his body limp and eyes wide in fear. Harry looked to see who was controlling the wand, Bellatrix. That was her nephew… Narcissa's son, how could they do this to him? Harry clutched Malfoy's wand tight, his knuckles turning white, he knew the spells he fired might not work but he had to try. Narcissa pointed directly at him with a thin finger,

"Get him back!" She called, Harry stumbled forward, he pointed a wand at Narcissa, and with a slashing motion he muttered a spell. Purple flames shot out and hit her squarely in the chest; she flew backwards and hit her head on the back wall. Harry had to get out of there, he tried to apparate, shutting his eyes tightly and thinking of St. Mungo's but nothing happened. Cursing, he tried to remember how Dumbledore felt magical energy in the cave back in his sixth year. A curse flew at him and he ducked,

"_Stupefy!_" He yelled, Malfoy's wand shook violently but nothing happened. "Come_ on,_" he muttered to the wand, he shut his eyes tightly, the wand shaking under the strength he was holding it. "_Stupefy!_" Yelled Harry as his eyes shot open, but this time the spell worked, hitting Bellatrix.

Harry ducked the wave of spells that approached him in return from the other Death Eaters. Malfoy fell fast to the ground, and a deafening thump heard when he hit the concrete. Harry watched Malfoy remain motionless on the ground and almost like a second instinct, Harry ran over to him. He grabbed his arm; it felt limp and lifeless in his hand. Pulling him up with everything he could muster and feeling his muscles ache; he lifted him over his shoulder. Harry took a step away from the staircase, feeling Death Eaters rip at his arms to get him to stop, to drop Draco, to let them have him again. Then, he felt it. It was as if he had crossed a barrier of some kind, Harry felt energy coming from the ground, as if he could reach out and touch it if he tried. Malfoy was becoming a pound heavier every second. With a slight smile that stretched across Harry's face, he apparated.

* * *

As soon as his feet hit the ground, his legs crumbled and he fell to the floor. Pushing Malfoy off him, he chucked the wand to the ground and stood slowly. Healer's rushed to his aid but he pushed them away, he wasn't going to be admitted again. He didn't care how bad his shape was, someone else could heal him, in somewhere other than St. Mungos. He walked down the hallway, ignoring the stares that got shot at him until he reached his old room. Hermione was on the bed, her head buried in her hands while Ron put his arm around her telling her it would be okay. Ginny looked up as he walked in the door, her eyes bloodshot. As soon as she saw him, she ran to him, her arms wrapped around his waist as she pulled him into a strong embrace. Harry put his arms around her and shut his eyes.

"I'm sorry!" She said, her voice choked with emotion. "I'm so sorry; we'll make it work, okay?" By now Ron and Hermione had joined them, Hermione was crying so hard he couldn't even work out what she was saying. His body ached, but he didn't care, all that mattered was right now. When they let go Ron was the first to talk,

"What happened?" He asked, sitting back onto the bed. Harry told the story, and they listened intently, when he told them about Malfoy confused glances came across their faces.

"You helped him?" Ron gaped. "_Why?_"

"He was going to die if I didn't!"  
"And… that's a bad thing?"

"Look, I hate him, I do but I couldn't leave him to be killed when it wasn't him who did anything." Ron sighed,

"Okay, whatever. Just as long as he just doesn't come anywhere near us." Hermione was deep in thought; she had to tell Harry what she heard.

"Harry," she said, "can I talk to you in private for a second?"

* * *

Harpell burst through the door,

"It's confirmed!" She yelled in a breathless voice, "Harry Potter is a Horcrux." Everybody around the table's eyes shot to Narcissa, who grit her teeth.

"That would be useful information if it were given twenty minutes ago!" She spat, her fist slammed against the table and throbbed up her arm.

"What?" Harpell said, Narcissa stood up and clasped her throat in her hand and pinned her against the wall. Her long fingernails dug into her veins.

"He's gone," she said in a low whisper, "he escaped, and took Draco with him."

"What would he want with Malfoy?" Harpell asked, with no fear in her voice.

"He isn't a Malfoy anymore!" She yelled, letting her hand fall. Bellatrix stood, wand shaking in her hand, a graze stretched across her temple.

"We should have killed him when we had the chance." She spat, "or we should have put stronger, and less idiotic Death Eaters on guard!" She shot a glare to Grant and Wood. Narcissa shot a glare as strong as a dagger at Bellatrix. Harpell pulled a sheet from her pocket,

"I looked everywhere for this spell," she said, slamming it onto the table. "It's the potion, at least we know now what Harry is, and that the Dark Lord isn't lost forever."

"We just have to catch him again, and I don't think we can do that under your leadership Narcissa." Said Bellatrix, she pointed her wand at her chest. "I think it's time someone else took over."

* * *

Hermione smoothed down the sheets on the vacant bed, Harry sat down, pulling his leg up and healing the new cuts on it, new flesh grew and slowly marks disappeared.

"Harry…" she began, already feeling emotion in her voice. "When I was up… in the room with the other Death Eaters, I found out why they captured you."

"Because they hate me?"

"Well… yes, but there is another reason." She looked into Harry's eyes and swore she saw a streak of red. "Harry, when Voldemort tried to kill you when you were a baby… he passed a part of himself on to you."

"I know," said Harry frowning.

"No Harry, you really don't…" she breathed deeply, "he gave you a part of his soul without realising it." She waited for the words to sink in, but they didn't appear to, she had to say it. "Harry, you're a Horcrux."

* * *

"What is this?" Said Narcissa, "a mutiny?" She scowled, "I have come the closest to killing Potter out of _all of you_ and you want me to step down in my leadership?"

"You came close, and you didn't take the necessary precautions to keep him from escaping!" Bellatrix yelled, "Step down!" She yelled, "or we will make you step down." Narcissa opened her mouth to retort, but then stared around the table, they were turning against her.

"Who would take leadership?" She said, "I'm not going to step down if someone unworthy takes my place." Bellatrix smiled and pointed to herself, Narcissa opened her mouth and shut it again, torn on what to do.

"Fine." She said, her voice shaking with anger.

* * *

Harry's eyes widened as the truth smashed him in the face and revealed itself.

"What does this mean? Can I… take his soul out of me?" Hermione blinked, a hot tear streaking down her face and shook her head.

"So, what do I do?" he asked, his voice small and confused.

"The only way… to get the Horcrux destroyed is to use the spell on yourself. It's possible you will survive… but after the past experiences we've had with them, I'd say…" she took another choked breathe, Harry had gotten the point, she didn't need to say any more. "If you don't do anything though," she said, "you will become him."

Harry held back any emotion he had; it was clear to him now what he had to do.

"Then, I'll do it." He said, looking down at him hands, he couldn't let Voldemort take over.

* * *

_Okay, it's not really a cliff-hanger… sort of, but not really. I want you to know that this story is finishing soon, for all those who were wondering! I apologise for the wait! Please R & R. _

_Hello my loverly reviewers of whom I love. This section is dedicated to reviews I've received recently. Alright! Here we go_

_**Iluvorlando- **You have no idea how many people have reminded me that Hedwig is a girl. I've been changing chapters around to deal with mistakes I've made and fix things I didn't like, that's one of the things I still have yet to change in the 2nd chapter of What Happens Next? There's no reason to apologise though, it was my mistake. Thanks for the review!_

_**Toghgal- **Thankyou for all of the reviews I've received from you. Yes, I don't know if I could live with myself if I killed of Ginny in that fanfic. Let's hope JK doesn't!! I like it when people cry in my stories! It means they are getting into it and that makes me feel really happy. _

_**Dog Demons Rock- **I'm glad you liked the story so far. I hope you got as far as to get to the sequel! I brought Sirius back because he's an interesting character to play with, wants to do the world good but loves his Godson! Thanks for the review. _

_**Disabled-Cloud-Flyer- **One of those people who left the story then came back when it was finished? Fair enough!! Thanks for the review!_

_**Fairyp80- **Yes, in my first story my gramma and spelling were off at times, especially my use of commas as I discovered when I re-read it recently. Thanks for the suggestion though! I'll definitely fix problems I have in the story. _

_**Harrys girl- **Aw! I'm your favourite writer?? (feels loved) I apologise for the cliffhangers but I love them! I don't know, something about them makes me go "oooo" because, it keeps people guessing. You'll have to see if Ginny and Harry will get back together! Thanks so much for the review._

_**PotterLover4- **Thankyou! I don't know what else to say but that! _

_**Fuzzball2000- **It was changed! Thankyou for pointing that out. Pastel-mouth does sound weird…_

_**To Everyone Else!- **I cant reply to all of your reviews, but I appreciate all of them! Also those who review a lot… I can't thankyou enough! _


	19. The Honest Truth

**The Honest Truth**

Harry grasped the bandage between his teeth, rolling up his pants leg and running his hand over the cut, which since he last looked appeared to have healed slightly. He grabbed the bandages again and began unravelling them, then tying them around the leg as tight as possible without cutting off circulation.

"You really shouldn't do this," protested Hermione, she had stolen the materials from the medical cupboard, shocked that she would do such a thing. She passed him a strip of tape; he took it gratefully, ignoring what Hermione said. Everyone had leaped for the sky when they realised he was back, but now, after he requested it, they left him alone with Hermione. He pushed down the material, then stood, testing out the job he did by rocking back and forth. Satisfied, he sat down again.

"You are going to tell them aren't you?" She asked, Harry paused, a frown appearing across his features. His wand had been restored to him previously; they took all of the patient's wands away from them as soon as they could. It stopped accidents from occurring as much, as well as escapes; he tucked it now into his pocket.

"No." He said, "I think… it would be best not to."

"_What?_" Harry had been expecting this reaction,

"They'll try to talk me out of it, or make it hard for me to…" he paused and sighed, "I just don't want to worry them more than I need to."

"Harry!" She protested, grabbing him on the shoulders, "you _have to tell them_!" Harry swallowed, staring at Hermione, she shook him lightly. "We aren't talking about going somewhere without telling anyone! We're talking about you're _life_, they have a right to know!" A bone twitched at the side of Harry's jaw as he clenched it. It had not fully occurred to him what he was doing, but now he realised, it was his life on the line. He ran a hand through his dark hair,

"And what if I live?" He asked, his throat clenched at the thought of dying. "Then I would have worried them for nothing." Hermione sighed, tracing her hand on the fabric of the beds.

"But what if you don't?" She asked so softly Harry had to lean in to hear her. "And then find out, that you have died… and they didn't even realise what you were doing." She blinked, a tear appeared on her eyelash, she wiped it away, angry at herself for loosing her cool. A side of Harry's mouth twitched in a sympathetic smile, he pulled her into his arms. "Okay, I'll tell them," he whispered after a moment of silence, he closed his eyes on his friends shoulder.

He jolted forward, almost knocking Hermione over and he felt himself falling away, Hermione grasped him strongly at the shoulders and pushing him away from her, looking into his eyes with terror. In them, she saw only a dark red; his pupils had thinned out, turning catlike and he wore a smile that ran up his face with evil. Harry grabbed her too by the shoulders, gripping them harder than she thought was possible. She let go of him, now digging her fingernails into his wrists in an attempt to get him to release her.

"_Harry!_" She struggled, his hands moved to her neck, pinning her to the bed and digging his thumbs into her throat. She gasped for air, her hands pushed into Harry's gripping them tightly and trying to remove them. _No! _she thought, but no noise came out. A flash ran across Harry's face and slowly she saw his expression return to normal, his grip loosed and he sat up, breathing heavily. "_Oh God,_" he whispered, he looked at his hands, shocked he could do such a thing. Hermione massaged the red marks on her neck, taking gulps of air. Harry turned to her, mortification drawn on his features,

"I'm _so sorry_!" He said quietly, but he knew the words weren't enough; he touched her lightly on the neck.

"It's okay," her eyes were wide, "you didn't know… it wasn't you." Harry withdrew his wand, he healed her neck and slowly, the marks disappeared. He shut his eyes, looking at the wand now in his lap, and cradled his head in his hands.

"We have to do this soon." He whispered.

* * *

Harry apparated to the Burrow, they had all gone home in need of a rest.

"What do I _say?_" He muttered to Hermione, as soon as she appeared beside him, "oh hey, I'm going to say a spell and potentially _destroy myself_?" She put her hand on his back,  
"You say the truth, exactly what is going on." Harry swallowed, pulling at the bottom of his shirt in an attempt to smooth the creases.

"Alright," he said. He called up the stairs, feeling like an idiot for doing so because as soon as he walked into the kitchen, there everyone was. He stopped so suddenly at the doorway that Hermione walked into him.

"Hi," he said, Harry saw Lupin's eye go down to his bandaged leg. "I need to talk to everyone…" he cleared his throat and Hermione urged him on. He began speaking, and slowly, people's expressions changed, and by the time he had finished, Mrs. Weasley was in tears, clutching to the bench in attempts to keep herself standing. To Harry's surprise Ginny didn't look in the least shocked by his news, but she stared absently at the floor, hands cradled in her lap. _She knew_, jumped into Harry's mind almost immediately, he frowned slightly. His eyes moved up to Sirius, whose face was unreadable, but if he hadn't known, he surely would have looked more shocked at the news.

Suddenly it clicked; Harry's eye's slowly widened in realisation. It made sense… that was why Ginny broke up with him, that's what the meetings at Hogwarts were about, that's why Sirius seemed so sad lately. Ignoring the fact that everyone was trying to talk at once to work out if it was a lie, if anyone else knew about it, he grabbed Ginny's arm and led her firmly out of the room.

"You _knew_," he accused, letting go of her arm angrily before she could say a word. Ginny made a noise, almost like a sigh,

"I didn't tell you because I was told not to," she said, meeting Harry's eyes.

"That's not an excuse!" He said loudly, he heard the noise in the other room diminish slightly, so lowered his voice. "Ginny, we weren't talking about something small that would hurt me if I knew about it! We're talking about something that can potentially kill me!"

"_You don't think I know that?_" She accused, she took a step forward, her eyes full of rage, as if she was bottling everything up and it was finally set loose. "Harry I _tried_, they convinced me, that… breaking your heart or something would make the decision more easy for you." After she said it, Ginny realised how pitiful and idiotic the idea sounded. "Do you think I want this Harry? I _love_ you, okay? With all my heart," the words exploded from her mouth before she could stop them. She shut her eyes then opened them again, convinced this whole thing was an illusion and suddenly she would wake up and it would be two years ago, she would be lying on Harry in front of the Gryffindor fire and none of this would have happened yet. That the biggest worry would be NEWT's… and not that the one she loved was going to destroy his enemy and himself.

Harry was still looking at her; Ginny touched his lightning scar lightly, tracing it with her finger. It all started with that mark. Harry stepped closer, his hands trailed by his sides and slowly reached for hers, she lightly put her hands in his. She stepped closer to him, resting her head beneath his neck and smelling the scent she had almost forgotten. Without a conscious thought she lifted her head, Harry kissed her forehead,

"Ginny, I –," she cut him off, shaking her head.

"You don't need to say it." She whispered, the corners of her mouth tilted into a smile, she leaned forward, meeting his lips. Harry's fingers wound through hers and he gripped her hands lightly as he deepened it. All the while the only thing that went through his head was his unfinished statement, _I love you_.

* * *

_Awww. Did that answer a couple of questions? I hope it did. Then again…what happens next? Haha! That's for me to know and for you to find out._

_I was just attacked by a spider, one of those creepy ones that tend to go faster than you think humanly possible… bit of random information into my life. _

_Anyway, please Review! Because I love them. _

_Will Harry slowly become more and more like Voldemort? Will he back out of his plan :) We'll see…_

_Pheonixxsong. _


	20. Plan

**Plan**

Harry sat on the edge of his mattress, eyes every now and then darting to the window, where the soft afternoon light hit his face. Everything outside the room was a riot, all day he had been hearing the doors slamming, people talking in urgent whispers or heated yelling. Crying, breaking objects, calling out, yet no one but Ron, Hermione or Ginny had tried to come up to his room. Sirius had tried, the door had swung open and he had stood there, mouth open, waiting for the words he wanted to say to come, but they didn't. He stood there for an awkward second, before turning and walking away.

His friends, although they came in to talk, they refused to say what was on their minds and avoided the topic completely. Harry felt a massive pressure on his back, knowing that something was inside him, and had been all this time. He still occasionally looked at his hands, seeing them clasp around Hermione's neck in his minds eye. Nothing like that could happen again… he had to control himself, he had to master occumency. He shoved the heels of his palms onto his eyes and pushed hard, trying to make himself focus. He heard the door creak open and his mind flashed from its clear state and he turned his head.

"You really should stop coming to check on me," he muttered, turning back around.

"I want to," Ginny said, her voice determined. "You haven't come out all day Harry," she breathed deeply and moved in front of him, getting annoyed at the fact he wouldn't even look at her. He sighed, shifting away as she went to put her hand on him, her hand rested on air before timidly putting it down. He didn't want to hurt her, and the more he thought about the situation the angrier he became that Ginny didn't tell him. He knew he was overanalysing it, but he couldn't help it. He could feel the tension and it was driving him insane, she blinked up at him, waiting for him to speak. Harry put a hand on her shoulder, she twitched against his contact.

"I can't come out until… they work out when I can do it." He felt the familiar choke in his throat as he thought of death. There was no question behind whether he would do it or not… it was just time and place. He ran his hand down his other arm, his eyes falling on the wand in his pocket; he swallowed and turned to face Ginny.

"When's Christmas?" The words came out of his mouth before he could consider them. Ginny frowned, it wasn't a question she was expecting, it seemed so irrelevant. She started counting on her fingers, from the date she last remembered. She didn't even know if it had passed or yet.

"Two days," she said, staring out the window. The time had passed so much slower, yet so much quicker than anticipated. "Why?"

"There's usually a festival right?"

"Yeah…"

"With a lot of people?" Ginny started seeing where he was going with this.

"Yes," she replied. He slowly nodded,

"I'll do it then…"

"…do what?"

"kill myself…" he nodded, "on Christmas." Ginny felt her heart skip a beat,

"Don't _say_ it like that! You aren't going to die."

"_You don't know that_." He replied, a hint of anger in his voice, "you remember how many people were at the battle when I destroyed the other one… It gets worse every time, we need more people." Ginny's mind was still skipping over the first thing he said. Die? No. He couldn't.

"Will you stop talking about this so casually!?" She yelled standing up.

"I'm just speaking the truth! I don't have time to dodge around it like everyone else seems to be doing!" Ginny clenched her jaw, it was a World War down-stairs, she turned to the door and opened it, noise filling the room. Harry stood up and followed her, stopping her when she reached half way down the hallway, he was going to apologise but he felt a clench down inside him and an anger that rose in his chest. _Oh no, not now._ He fought at it, he couldn't let it happen again, he wouldn't hurt someone he cared about. Slowly he was forced into giving into it, Voldemort's power getting stronger the more he fought. Ginny frowned, then looked into his eyes, the cat-like pupils looked back at her, he felt like he had before years ago, the snake rearing its head in his gut, hurting people, driving him mad.

He grabbed Ginny by the hand, crushing it inside his grip and slowly twisting it backwards. She widened her eyes, pain creasing through them as she tried to pull away. Harry pointed his wand at her shoulder, with a swift tap it dislocated, falling at an angle of obscurity; he smirked ever so slightly that someone who didn't know him wouldn't notice it. Ginny howled, kicking and screaming to try and break loose, but he held her tight.

"_Don't try to fight me witch,_" he whispered, bringing his face an inch from hers. Ginny didn't hear, she didn't care, she needed to get away. _No! _She said in struggle, as he placed his wand to her wrist, cutting a long, wide line along her arm in one swift action. Blood spilled onto the floor, feeling it touch his fingertips, Harry blinked and felt himself return to normal. He breathed heavily for a minute, just staring at the damage he'd caused until he was smacked to his senses. Ginny fell to the ground, clutching her arm close to her, her other arm hung limply to the side, blood now drenched her shirt. Harry bent down, pulling Ginny's arm away from her and healing the cut, he tried to say _I'm sorry, _but the words wouldn't form. They were ridiculous and petty at a time like this. Ginny lay horror stricken, not moving as if he would turn against her again. Her eyes were wide in fear and her face pale. He pulled her into his chest, where she tried to seek comfort in the same person who did the damage. Harry broke away quickly and fell against the opposite wall, before retreating down the hall at a fast pace, his heart beating in his chest; something had to be done… now. Ginny had now stood and ran to him, he turned around,

"No, don't," he said aggressively, immediately he regretted it, but he didn't say so. Ginny grabbed his arm,

"It wasn't you!" She sympathised. He frowned,

"_Wasn't it?!_" He yelled; he smashed his palm against the wall. Ginny flinched, one arm still holding the other. Harry breathed deeply, and turned to get away, he couldn't cause any more damage. Ginny remained still, watching him turn into a room, and the gentle click as he locked it with his wand.

* * *

Harry ran to the nearest window, resting his back against the sill, taking deep breathes. He shut his eyes and lowered down, cradling his head in his arms. _Get out of me! _He thought to himself, he whispered it, his fingers running through his black hair. 

"_Get out of me!_" Harry yelled, staring directly in front as if Voldemort was there. In a single motion he removed his jacket, and sat on a chair he hadn't seen before. Its cushion was worn and shredded. Harry admitted to himself that the Death Eater's had the right idea. He put his wrists in front of him, his palms facing each other, then clenched the hands into fists.

"Lets see how much damage you can do now you son of a bitch." He pulled his wand from his pocket and conjured a pair of chains; they sat, glinting at him on his lap. He clasped them in his hand, feeling the cold iron freeze his fingertips. He put one around his right wrist; it locked it into place and created an uncomfortable tightness. Then, before he could have a second thought he threw his wand over to the window, where it hit the glass and fell to the floor with a clatter. He then pushed the other part of chain around his wrist, it clicked softly and he pulled them apart, testing the strength.

Harry walked to the corner furthest from the door, he pulled his knees to his chest, lowering down to a sitting position, his hands weighed down by his sides.

* * *

"Harry! _Harry! _It's Hermione, open the door," Hermione felt her fist slam against the dark wood. "Open the door Harry! You're being ridiculous," she tested the doorknob, it was locked. "I'm coming in!" She announced, pulling her wand from her pocket. 

"No your not!" He yelled back, falling to the side and grabbing his wand from beneath the window, Hermione swore she heard a clink of metal on metal. She removed her wand quickly from her pocket, pointing it at the door.

"_Alohomora_!" She yelled, the door clicked open and she swung at it with her wand, it flew half way then stopped, like an invisible foot had held it there. She felt a push on her wand and the door swung toward her slightly. "Oh _honestly!_" She frowned in concentration. Slowly the door gave way, but with a swift flick of Harry's wand as the door reached the fully opened point, it slammed in her face. Hermione sighed, admitting defeat. She leaned her head on the door; even Harry never acted like this… she was loosing her best friend. She put her hand next to her temple,

"She told me what happened," she stopped for a second, almost expecting a reply. "She's fine Harry, honestly." Harry shifted slightly inside the room, trying to catch each muffled detail that came from behind the door. "She also told me about Christmas… and, I think; I think I understand… I don't _want_ to, but I do. Please Harry, just open the door." Through the silence Hermione heard a soft click, the door slowly opened, revealing Harry sitting opposite her, a wand in his hand and chains covering his wrists with silver. Hermione was about to ask about them but as soon as she saw his expression she stopped herself from doing so.

"Two days," he said before she could speak. "That's it," Hermione felt a sickening gut clench in her stomach, she swallowed the feeling away, she saw the fear deepen in his eyes. "Is she really okay?" His voice was soft and guilty, Hermione nodded. Harry sighed, returning to normal, Hermione sat in front of him; she touched the handcuffs restraining his arms from much movement, now rubbed raw underneath its mendacious exterior. She pulled his hands forward, Harry's eyes shot up; she could almost see the word _don't _forming.

"I trust you," she said, feeling tears sting the back of her eyes.

"I don't," whispered Harry. She removed her wand from her pocket, unlocking them and letting them fall into a heap on the floor as Harry massaged his wrists.

As soon as he appeared down the stairs everyone stopped talking. Harry saw disaster around him, not only in everyone's expressions, their eyes rubbed raw, their hands shaking, eyebrows tilted in concern, but the house was in a mess. The main thing that grabbed his attention was the newspaper stack in the centre of the table, the small pile looking as if it would fall with the slightest touch.

He walked over to it, ignoring the stares that got sent at him like he was a stranger. He clasped the top one with his hand, the top picture showing a celebration that must have happened last year. There were witches and wizards jumping up and down, an overly-large Christmas tree stood in the centre of the crowd, gleaming through the black and white pages. He frowned in thought, there had to be thousands of wizards there… perfect. Harry had never gone because it was tacky, a bunch of wizard Christmas songs being sung, a talk about the meaning of Christmas, an overly long speech from the Minister of Magic then they went home. He gestured to Hermione, who was soon looking over his shoulder, he tapped the photo lightly and she nodded though her mind was screaming _No_!

He looked around the table, every eye was on him, he'd expected as much but it was becoming unnerving. It looked as if everyone he knew had decided to occupy the Burrow. The one most prominent his eyes fell on, Hagrid was standing by the doorway, hands clasped around his chest and red blood-shot eyes, when they made eye contact Hagrid made a sad smile. Harry hadn't realised how long it had been since he has seen his old friend, or how much he had missed him. Harry sighed pulling out a chair so he could stand on it,

"I'm sorry," he said, looking around the faces which still remained silent. "I'm sorry for bringing you all here, for not coming down, for all the sadness I have brought to everyone."

"Harry-," began Ron, he put a hand up to silence him.

"Let me finish Ron," his friend nodded, "everyone obviously knows what is going on. What happened all those years ago, and obviously… what happens next." He cleared his throat briefly, "I'm not doing this to be a hero, I'm not doing this to be remembered, I'm finishing what my parent's started when they tried to protect me… I'm finishing off the man that has caused so much pain to everyone, Tom Riddle." Harry glanced around the room, realising he didn't know one face, a lightly bearded man, hair tipped with grey but a young face and dark eyes, one covered in a deep, pink scar, he frowned briefly at him before continuing.

"Two days from now," Harry said, holding up the newspaper, "is Christmas, and there is a celebration that happens every year I'm sure you all know about. That's when I'll do it; hopefully Voldemort will not have taken too much control of me by then." Harry threw a glance at Ginny and she smiled reassuringly. He lowered his arm and stepped down.

_

* * *

_

_Okay, its been a while. A hell of a while… a long time. School has been… ugh and I've had no time to update. Thankyou to those who reviewed the last chapter! Really appreciated! Reviews are my caffeine hahah, even if it is one word it really helps. _

_Anyway! I hope you enjoyed the chapter…I think there will be a few more to come, I was hoping to finish it off the next chapter but I'll see, I think there will be two more. _

_Pheonixxsong_


	21. Power

**Power**

Harry was woken up by a searing pain, his scar shot throbs through his skull and his hands immediately clasped over it. Voldemort was angry, but this time instead of just knowing he was Harry could feel it rising in his chest, unexplainable anger from someone else. He curled in a ball on his side, hands still on his scar, he had to fight this, he had to, but the pain was so intense. He felt himself falling away as his arm shot out and grabbed the wand he so carelessly left on the bedside table. Focusing on his hand and frowning in concentration he felt a lurch inside himself and he dropped it, relaxing on his back, out of breathe.

He ran his hands over his now heated face, feeling the scar relax to a dull prickling. His chest rose and fell; his eyes bloodshot from the hour sleep he managed to get. He tossed away his covers and stood, blood rushing from his head and blackening his vision briefly. He had to get out of here, the last few days had been hell, everyone had warned him not to go outside due to lurking Death Eaters they had seen on the premises.

He felt like a captive animal, kept under restraint while on-lookers stared at him sympathetically, but now, when everyone was out of the house or asleep, he had his chance. He pulled a jacket over his shoulders and slipped on some jeans, faltering slightly at his wand which he used to take without question but now seemed like a weapon he could easily use to hurt others. He grit his teeth and quickly snapped it up, pushing it into his breast pocket. As soon as he walked outside the cold wind snatched his breath away from him, he pulled the jacket closer around him, setting off down the street.

Harry had walked a good mile before he stopped, a figure was leaning against a fence, face hidden by shadow and a small cloud of smoke that rose slowly as the man breathed in his cigarette. Harry continued walking, if it was a stranger, _good, _if it was a Death Eater, _even better_. He had almost fully walked past him before he actually had a good look at his face, it was his eyes, and the scar that pulled over one of them that jogged his memory, he stopped in his tracks, the man slowly looked up, the end of his cigarette glowing.

"You're… that man that was in the house earlier." Harry said, frowning slightly, the man let out a short laugh, blowing smoke into darkness.

"Indeed I was." He inhaled more of his cigarette before throwing it onto the ground and pushing it against the pavement with his heel. "Rune," he muttered, extending a hand, "and you're Harry Potter." He said before Harry could reply, he took his hand,

"Rune?"

"Heard of me?" Before Harry could reply he continued, "surely you don't know as much of me as I know of you." The certainty of his tone sent a chill down Harry's spine; he remained silent, questions running through his head. Rune casually leant against the picket fence behind him. His eyes flashed on Harry, and he saw him reach for his breast pocket.

"So," he muttered, "Voldemort picked you to be his target eh?"

"… well he didn't exactly _pick _me…"

"An accident, whatever, doesn't matter, all I know is you've got yourself some nasty son of a bitch inside you." Harry frowned slightly, pushing his wand up his sleeve to hide it from view. "I should kill you right now," he said casually, flicking a wand from behind his back. Harry started, slipping his wand in between his fingers. Rune laughed again, jokingly, he patted Harry on the back, "don't worry son, you can do that all by yourself." He put it back into his pocket and lit up another cigarette. "Wouldn't do a hell of good anyway," Harry relaxed slightly.

"What about the –" he started,

"Locket?"

"Yeah."

"Jump right to the point don't you boy? Its ashes, worked it out all by myself a few months into getting it." He said proudly, Harry felt a lurch in his gut, he clutched it. Rune frowned, "you alright kid?" Harry felt himself sink and slowly, the power and evil of Voldemort pulling up from within him. He felt himself loose control of his limbs and slowly, his whole body was under someone elses command. Harry looked up; Rune squinted at his eyes, a shadow pushed past his face,

"Wondered when I'd be seeing you," he said calmly, Voldemort blinked his eyes.

"If it isn't the traitor," he sneered, "or rather…" he smiled, "the coward."

* * *

"Where's Harry!" Hermione yelled, running into Ron's room, immediately, as if been poked with a cattle-prod he sat up.  
"He's gone?" Hermione didn't need to reply, she stood at the doorway, the weight of fear plastered on her features before running off to the next room. Ron grabbed his wand and ran after her, his heart beating hard against the sides of his chest. It was usual for Harry to disappear, but not at a time like this… not when tomorrow, Ron swallowed a constriction in his throat as Hermione ran into Ginny's room.

"Hermione, where are you going?"

"We need more people!" She yelled; desperation in her voice.

"No!" Shouted Ginny, "a large party won't help, if Harry's gone it's because he _wants _to be alone." Hermione looked as if she would protest but they both ran in front of her and she had no choice but to follow.

When they were outside Ron looked both ways,

"Split up?" He asked, Ginny frowned but nodded,

"You two together, to the left, I'll go right."

"By yourself?" Protested Ron,

"_Yes_!" She said, turning away, Ron frowned then ran left down the abandoned street, he then turned to his sisters back, the shadow of the night swallowing her.

"Call if you find anything!"

* * *

Rune fell to the ground, the pavement ripping at his face. Harry stood over him, the wand pointed directly to the ground,

"I remember thinking to myself," he said, watching Rune push himself up onto his hands. "How could a witch be so idiotic, so cowardly… and so desperate to do the right thing?" He smirked, "I had such joy in killing her, it was true beauty." Rune jumped to his feet, rage pouring out of his features.

"I'll kill you." He said between clenched teeth.

"Her last scream was the longest and loudest I've ever heard." Harry continued, his red eyes glinting in menace. "I offered you both everything, and what did I get?" Harry pointed his wand at Rune but he was quick to dodge the curse that flew at him.

"_Stupefy!_" He yelled, Harry flicked it away.

"What I don't understand," he sneered, "is how, a man so full of hurt would throw such a weak spell at me." He flicked his wand and Rune fell backwards, "you live to destroy me yet when you have the chance… you throw at me a curse a five year old could perform!"

"HARRY!" A voice came from behind them, he turned around, Ginny stood dead in her tracks, her wand held to her side in shock as a shadow fell over his face, she squinted at him.

"No actually," He replied casually, "_Impedimenta!_" Ginny flew backwards, a painful thump heard as her body slid onto the curb. Ginny blinked wildly as lights appeared before her vision; she tried to steady her gaze, gripping her wand tighter.

"As I was saying –," there was a clear sound of a shot and Harry quickly turned around, just in time to see a white spark fly into the sky and disappear into black.

"_Crucio!_" Harry called, pointing his wand directly at Ginny; he slowly smiled to himself as she screamed, rolling back and forth, her body arching awkwardly.

Rune clenched his jaw, slowly mouthing a spell, his wand shot out purple flames and they hit Harry squarely in the chest. Harry felt pain jolt of pain run over his body, his eyes widened at Rune, returning to their bright green colouring, his body crumpled on to the floor, where he lay motionless.

Rune ran over to the side of the Harry, the boy he had just hit, falling to his knees, he tapped the side of his face, where a graze had now appeared. He stopped, and stood, seeing Harry's eyes weakly open, his chest heaving while blood fell onto the pavement in a steady beat. Rune put a hard hand on his shoulder,

"It's nothing you wouldn't have done yourself." he said, "all won't matter tomorrow anyway. Then it will all be over." Harry wiped his grazed face with the back of his sleeve, staining it. As he listening to the scuff of shoes against the asphalt, he realised Rune was right, he would have done exactly the same thing in his position, and worse. With a deep breathe Harry straightened his glasses and stood slowly, limping over to Ginny just as her spell ended and she lay exhausted on the ground. A clash of footsteps echoed through the now deserted alley,

"Harry! Ginny you fou-," Ron began, Hermione rose her hand and he stopped talking, realisation dawned on Ron's features and he ran forward, pulling Ginny up and letting her rest her weight on his shoulder as Harry's pain made him double over, clutching the ground for support. He glanced at the horrified expressions of his friends and slowly stood, _I'm sorry_, he went to say, but the words wouldn't form. He couldn't be sorry, he couldn't be _just _sorry. Harry faltered slightly as he stood on legs that wouldn't hold his weight, and then slowly made his back down the road, his three friends trailing behind. He closed his eyes, pushing his fingernails into his palm,

"I'm ready." He whispered.

* * *

_I was going to add more to the chapter but I figure I'll make the last one long. I apologise for the wait…again, the reason was merely writers block… really badly. I know what B is, but how to get to it is harder than expected. Yep, so, Review! And I shall write as hard as I can over the next couple of days to give you your last chapter. I got so distracted I ended up writing about 3 chapters to another story I shall bring out after this. Thankyou to all those who waited! I apologise, I hate waiting! Hahah_

_Pheonixxsong _


	22. The End Part 1

**The End – Part 1 **

They could hear the festival long before they saw it, the cheering crowd, the beat of the drums, rippling the air and running through their veins. Harry's hands were plastered on his Firebolt as he watched the scene below him; the snow fell slowly from the sky, creating a transparent sheet on the world below him. Either side of him was a chain, falling either side of his broom and connecting to two neighbouring brooms, each mounted by an Auror, _for safety reasons,_ Lupin had explained.

They chains swung low and heavy, making him feel encaged when he was on something that made him feel free.

Harry was following Moody as he began to descend, Harry heard Hermione's voice, high and fearful, he knew she had never grown into riding her broom.

"Why are we going down now?" She said, her eyes plastered on the world in front of her, Harry could almost hear her chanting in her head _don't look down, don't look down_. He smiled weakly to himself,

"Because," it was Mad-eye who answered, he turned awkwardly to face her, "don't you believe people would think something was up if we came down right in the centre of the party?" He raised his eyebrows at her, a look which said _of all people, you should know that. _Harry tried to capture her gaze, but she almost refused to look back.

Harry's head had felt completely full of opposing thoughts all day, all he knew is what he had to do, and even that seemed impossible. Ron swooped below him, his broom shuddering in the wind as they moved to the ground. They had originally thought of putting the Disillusionment Charm on Harry, but then decided against it at the thought of him turning into Voldemort and still appearing like the storm-ridden sky didn't seem safe, so instead they stayed as far out of view as possible, the wind freezing their hands on their brooms.

They made a slight circle before touching the ground. Harry's broom fell from underneath him as soon as his feet touched the black street, the heavy chains weighing it down, it shuddered on the asphalt.

Sirius quickly walked up to him, reaching forward and undoing each of the chains with shaking hands, pulling them away before holding them in his arms and staring at Harry.

"Up," Harry muttered, the broom swung into his hand. Everyone was remaining still and Harry began to question what they were doing. Still noticing Sirius holding the chains he extended his arms, Sirius' eyes turned to shock and Harry frowned.

"To be safe," he said. Harry could see Sirius' refusal bubbling in his throat, but he decided against speaking those words and instead walked up to him, grasping him by the wrists and wrapping the chains around each of them.

The Aurors had already taken his wand, promising to give it back when they needed to, but now as Moody took his broom he started to feel like pieces of him were already beginning to fade away.

They set off at a march down the street, each surrounding Harry in order not to promote any attention to him. This was ridiculous, absolutely ridiculous, Harry Potter, the boy who lived chained up and surrounded by Aurors who were afraid that at any second he may turn into his suppose-to-be-dead enemy. He laughed at the thought, which caused many people to look at him strangely.

"Everyone is so sad," he said. The statement brought deader silence in return. Harry felt a hand touch his, even though both of his hands were constricted with the chains, he enlaced his hands in the ones that held his, knowing in an instant it was Ginny. It seemed like an hour they walked, Harry began to wonder how far away they had gone, and why the silence still engulfed them. A laugh caught into his throat again and he pushed it back, the confusion of emotion.

An anger pierced his skin and he stopped dead, making Ginny run into the back of him. He recognised this feeling now, knowing when he couldn't understand the anger coming from inside him, felt the bite of evil spread across his body and lost control of every limb, that he was once again Voldemort.

Harry pushed Ginny away as hard as he could,

"Get back everyone!" He yelled, everyone had stopped already, blood red eyes emerged from inside him. He clasped his hands around the chain and a laugh erupted from within him.

"Voldemort," someone said, he looked up, standing in front of the pack of people was Rune.

"You lost once," Voldemort said, "want to try again?" Rune smirked; his scar twitching across his face in amusement.

"Lets see… you, with your arms behind your back –," he was stopped dead as the chains fell to the ground. Voldemort held them up,

"Not anymore," he said with amusement in his words. "There's a lot of things you can do without a wand… you should know that." He sneered "You know Harry," he said, beginning to talk to himself, he picked up the chains swinging it either side of him. "In your first year of Hogwarts I offered you to join me, and yet you declined… if you think about where you are now… compared to what you could have had… can you imagine –," a spell was fired at him and Voldemort held his hand out, it stopped mid way, an orb growing in his palm before he shot it back at the Auror who fired it, causing the man to fly backwards and land on the curb with a painful thud.

"I'm beginning to enjoy this new power," he said examining his palm, "oh Potter… how you wasted your talents. You could have embraced them,"

"I'd rather die." Harry said, emerging once more.

"In time," Voldemort sneered. Several shots were fired at him and he raised his hands, an orb circled around him, repelling them and leaving them to disappear. They all stood in shock,

"My wand, if you will Mad-eye!" He extended his hand; Moody's body was dragged forward, until the wand ripped his coat in the place the wand had been hidden and fell into Voldemort's outstretched hands. He turned on Ginny, who immediately stiffened under his gaze,

"It seems like Potter and I have grown into our powers," he said. Clasping her by the shoulders, Ron went to run forward but Sirius pulled him back,

"He's too powerful," he whispered in Ron's ear.

"We can't just do nothing!" He yelled,

"…There's nothing we can do."

Voldemort sealed his lips over Ginny's and Ron yelled in outrage, a kiss not of love, but of control. Rune through a spell at him, mouthing an incantation, the spell hit and Voldemort was thrown forward, skidding face-down onto the pavement. He stood again,

"Avada –," another spell was thrown before Voldemort could finish his, hitting him squarely in the chest and causing him to spin upwards before falling onto the ground with a crash. Ginny sealed her hands over her mouth,

"Stop!" She yelled, "it's still Harry!" The Auror's pushed her aside,

"We were prepared for this," one said. They circled around Voldemort their eyes closed, Voldemort yelled in outraged as they placed their arms in the middle of the circle, _'let the soul of evil be lain to rest,' _they spoke in Latin, _'let his cursed body no longer dwell in those of pure of heart.' _Voldemort, unable to move under the eyes of the Aurors, their hands pushing down with invisible force as they continued; Harry's body began to shake, his eyes darting between red and green. _'Let the man outweigh the beast,' _one said, _'let his body rest.' _With a scream that erupted from Harry's lungs he lay out of breathe in the middle of the circle, sweat ran down his brow and he took deep shuddering breathes.

"Have we restrained him?" Ginny asked, "is that what you were doing?" She looked around the circle; it was a woman, robed in lilac who answered.

"Temporarily, we must act fast; it does not bind for long." Harry stood slowly, throwing his wand at the ground and letting his body be taken over by emotion. Tears stripped his face and he cradled his head in his hands. Ginny walked over to him and he went to recoil away,

"Harry," she whispered, wrapping her arms around him and letting her motherly instinct that came from her own mother take over. Harry was pulled up to standing point and Ginny heard the soft conversation of Lupin and Sirius take place behind them,

"His body can't endure this sort of torment," Lupin said.

"I know." Sirius replied, "if he did have to live with it he would go insane." A third voice joined the conversation,

"Then thank god he doesn't have to live with it."

It was Ron.

* * *

_Okay, confusion for some readers._

_Earlier this morning, when I was pretty much delirious I wrote out the last chapter, not actually reading it through to see if it made sense or was just lame. Haha, it was lame. Anyway, even if you did like that ending I did post (yet took off very soon after) it is going to be changed. The reason? Because I didn't like it. And, I wouldn't be able to live with it if I didn't like it. So! I have split the end in two. Please Review to tell me what you think_

_Sorry for the confusion for some._

_With love,_

_Pheonixxsong._


	23. The End Part 2 Final Showdown

**The End – Part 2 **

**Final Showdown**

Mad-eye clasped Harry under the arm with his strong grip, Rune took the other side and slowly, they half dragged, half walked Harry into the middle of the festival. Harry stared determinedly at the ground, feeling roots and stones catch under his feet. He looked up at the festival, the first thing that caught his eye was a massive white Christmas tree in the centre, fake snow covered it as it glistened with fireflies and fairies which had been hung on the branches. Tall glowing mirrors surrounded the tree, giving to the overall effect.

The band played a soft Christmas song; everyone raised their wands, sparking at the ends as they swayed back and forth. He felt a rumble within his chest, Voldemort was fighting the spell they put over him, but he hadn't emerged yet… it was just a matter of time.

Couples sat on tables around the tree, some making out, some just talking. Families played in the fake snow, like they were caught in an eternal snow dome, toddlers ran around their feet, throwing up the white ice and laughing as it fell back down, fathers smiled and mothers cheered, completely oblivious to what was about to happen.

They walked closer to the tree, Harry was ordered to stand on legs that wouldn't hold his weight. His hands trembled but no one looked up from their fun, no one noticed this group of shadowy wizards and witches – wands at the ready for what ever could come to pass.

Harry swallowed past the restriction in his throat and told himself to stay strong, he couldn't break down, he couldn't cry, he had to be a man facing his enemy. The tree now towered above them as they came to an abrupt stop, a witch walked up to him, completely stern and professional.

"He is going to come forward once more, be prepared." She said, her dark brown her falling into her eyes. "And so will we." Harry saw her hand glide past her wand. "The incantation we put on you will keep he-who-must-not-be-named at bay –,"

"Voldemort," Harry whispered.

"What?" Said the witch, breaking out of her professional state.

"His name is Voldemort, Tom Riddle, whatever! But he _can _and he _will _be named, he can not be feared." The woman's angular eyebrows met as she frowned.

"Very well," she said, "Volde…" she took a deep intake of breathe, "_Voldemort_, will be kept at bay. Do you remember your incantation?" She asked sharply,

"Yes," Harry said, looking towards Hermione for the first time since he attacked them all, she started and pulled out a vial, quickly hurrying over to hand it to him, Harry outreached his hand. The witch sharply pushed his hands away muttering under her breathe '_best to be safe_.' He watched Hermione slow to a walk, eyes glancing over Harry as she handed the potion to the witch, she looked close to tears. The witch then handed the potion to him,

"So," she said, Harry put the potion into his pocket then rose his hand to silence her, his eyes had caught on his reflection.

"Get away from here," he spat at the witch, he looked over Voldemort's form which glinted back at him from the mirror, seems he was closer to becoming him than he realised. Harry glared at the reflection, Voldemort sneered back,

"I was wondering how long it would take you to realise your too form merely lied in your reflection."

"True form? Not for long, believe me."

"Harry, why do you fight things that are inevitable?" He said in a fatherly tone, but Harry didn't miss the snide cruelty that laced the words.

"They are never inevitable until they are."

"On the contrary, things are _always _inevitable… this is your fate and you just have to accept it." Harry clutched hard onto his wand, his scar burned a bright red, as if inflaming internally.

"Give me my soul back," he said through clenched teeth. Voldemort glowered,

"Why would I do a thing like that? Everything can be put to past Potter, imagine, I said this to you before, and yet you denied, maybe this time you will be more… lenient… considering the circumstances you are in." Harry stared at his own reflection, seeing only what was inside of him, and nothing of who he really was.

"Harry you have seen what we can do." He raised his wandless hand, a glowing orb of fire emerged from his palm, eradicating heat and spitting of beams of light, Harry twisted his hand and it disappeared. "Imagine," he said, "what would happen when you give in to me. I am merely trying to make this easier for you – stop fighting me Harry; we can become all powerful – we can bring back the dead, control the universe, live forever.

"Otherwise we are going to have to continue this charade – you know and I know very well that I am more powerful than you. I will eventually take over, and believe me, when I do, if you do not comply right here, right now…" his eyes trailed to the people behind him, "see that group huddled behind you?" Voldemort leant into the mirror, his eyes sparking with menace. "I will make sure that every one who has ever known you in your whole life suffers insufferable torture and death."

"I will never let that happen." Harry said firmly, his hands shaking with fear and anticipation. Voldemort blinked, his eyes darkening,

"We'll soon see about that." He whispered, shutting his eyes. Immediately Harry felt a wave of anger pulse through him, he was pushed down inside himself – seeing everything through another's eyes. He looked back into the reflection ….

"Give in," he whispered.

"Never,"

"_Give in Potter!_"

"Never!" Harry focused his mind, shutting off all interruptions, _nothing _he thought _think of nothing_. His mind cleared, and for a second of bliss he forgot what he was doing, that his enemy was not just standing before him – but in his reflection, what he had come here to do. Harry felt the contact of his hand on the wand, the cold breeze that brushed through his hair and over the head-splitting pain his scar now put forward.

Everything seemed so quiet in a place where loudness filled the area. Harry looked up, at Voldemort – with a grin that spread over his lips Harry raised his wand to his forehead – feeling the second of weakness on Voldemort's part. He shook the potion Hermione gave him before raising the vial to his eyelevel. He took out the cork that sealed its opening and quickly shot it down, ignoring the horrible aftertaste that stuck in his mouth. He placed his wand to his temple, feeling his blood pump around his body faster, fear and determination caught in his throat, with a deep breathe he boomed,

"_Horcruxio Destra!_" His voice echoed, the crowd hushed as a red force flew over the wide space. Every standing person was knocked off their feet wisps of grey smoke pulled from their chests and into Harry.

His scar sent of sparks of pain, he clasped his hand over it and felt heat across his hand, he pulled it away quickly as the pain intensified, he stared into the mirror – his scar was burning as bright as a fire.

Harry stared down at his chest as he felt a deep stab in his gut, like he had been pierced with a sword. He grabbed it, his eyes fell on his friends, but he couldn't see them over the white haze and red blur that surrounded him. A scream erupted from his lungs as his scar burst into flames.

Whispering filled his head with the enemy's hate, his breathe caught in his chest, arms spread wide as if embracing the light surrounding him. Then, with a light that filled up every shadow he exploded, ash fell from the sky around them, all the light dulled and disappeared, leaving nothing in its place.

Every eye was on the area now, watching the scene take place. Ginny's breathe had come short and staggered and she grabbed for Ron's shaking hand. Ron, following Ginny's lead grabbed onto Hermione, convincing himself that he was stronger if he just held on to what he had left. With an enormous sigh the place erupted in discussion, all but the group standing directly in front of the scene, they stood – shocked into silence.

"He can't be." Hermione whispered her breathe turning in the wind. "He can't…" Ron squeezed her hand tight. A shudder broke the surface of the snow and everyone was thrown off their feet, the snow stained their jackets and their back ached with the impact.

"What the hell was that?!" Ginny heard a man say. Specks of ash flew around, staining the snow before acclimating together, the wind picked up and Hermione shielded face with her free hand. Slowly out of the ash a figure emerged, he coughed; rolling onto his side, his back rippling with the effort such a simple task took.

"Like a Phoenix," a woman whispered in awe, her child pulled on her father's long jacket.

"A Phoenice? Daddy, what's a Phoenice?" Harry looked at the crowd surrounding him, the empty vial inches from his fingertips. Ron ran forward, and put his arms around Harry with such force that he was pulled into a sitting position. Hermione and Ginny tried to awkwardly hug him as well, wrapping their arms around both Ron and Harry. Hermione pulled away, her eye catching on Harry's forehead, she gasped slightly, wiping a frozen tear that had caught on her eyelash away.

"Harry, it's gone."

"What?" He said, smiling for the first time in a long time.

"Your scar… Harry… it's gone." She touched his forehead, almost expecting it to reappear. Harry looked into the mirror and noticed Hermione was right, the scar had disappeared and had left clean skin in its place. Harry rubbed his hand over it, certain it had to be under there somewhere. Then, he heard a man's voice, soft, and almost unclear,

"Who _is _that boy?" He asked the man next to him,

"I don't know," the other answered. Harry smiled again,

"No one…" he whispered to no one in particular. "No one at all."

* * *

_I am finished. :) It's both happy and sad to finally leave this story behind. _

_Please R & R! _

_Also, if you feel like it, check out my new story "A Familiar Stranger" Which I was writing during the course of this._

_Pheonixxsong _


End file.
